Cupiditas
by Kingy
Summary: James has been sent to infiltrate an organisations headquarters were he finds more than he bargans for. Thomas his cousin loses contact with James and sends a marine team into get him out but they also find out why he has lost contact.Experiments galore


Cupiditas

Written by James King

After World War 2, technology sky rocketed so quickly that no one noticed this advance which was staggering considering it took only 50 years to advance in so many ways. For instance take the computer, first developed by the British it was the size of a house, whereas at present a computer can be as small as a box and still perform light years ahead of the first 'giant computer'. Now this is just an example there are other facts that show the advances the human race have made since World War 2. Many people believe that the advance of technology is due to the fact that the Americans have captured an alien space craft for people believe that the planes for example are designed similar to pictures of 'UFO's'. Where as other people think this is pure nonesense, the other side of the human race think that the Americans are hiding something far deeper than mere aliens people believe that the Americans after the war captured many of the great scientists Germany had. These scientists were used to research many things such as expanding on the 'V2 Rocket' the germans created which the Americans used to create more deverstating bombs such as the Nucleur bomb. Although this is all speculation and guessing games but people are starting to open there eyes to these things as the years go on and the human race becomes more advanced. As the war came to end the Russians became a great problem as Churchill pointed out to President Roosevelt who thought likewise but did nothing. Stalin began to become jealous of the Americans and considered them devious and dangerous to the Russians, this in turn caused a Cold War between America and Russia. Both sides controlled each a half of Germany, during this time America were quickly at work devising superior weapons and intelligence also the Russians were attempting to advance but they could not for they had not the resources which America had in abundent. Years passed and the Russians became anxious for they had now sent a man into space to be the first race to send man into space, the Americans replied by sending a man to the moon to show the Russians they can do better. After many more debates the Cold War finished with Germany becoming a soul country once more but the feud between America and Russia silently contiunued. The Americans created a division which dealt with 'Bio War Technology' this was a special division devised of many great scientists from all over the world. The task of these scientists was to create 'Super Weapons' using any means at there desposal, they were to creat ultimate fighting weapons which would help the Americans become even powerfuler for the U.S Military were becoming anxious. This division was created in the year 1977 and lasts to this day the company they use for cover is called BTWD 'Bio War Technology Division' there research compound is located in the dense jungles of South America hidin from public viewing. The main company headquarters is located in New York they also have two in Europe currently unknown to most civilians and even Military Personal.

Mexico city sparkled in the sun light, the beach was sandy white with many people roaming it. At the bar James King stood nursing a beer as he leant against the bar looking at toward the sea. James was in his mid twenties he was a fairly tall man around six feet two inches he was broad as was his family, he has green eyes and dark red hair he was also sporting a white tank top with a shirt open over it with a pair of shorts on and sandles. The sun shone hard as James squinted and turned toward the bar "Another beer please seniour", James said softly. The bartender gave James a fresh cold beer as James smiled and handed the bartender money gestering to the man to keep the change. The beer was cold and satisfying for the heat was excruitiating for James who was originally from England were they never had weather like this. James was a very handsome young man and often attracting the attention of many women old and young, as he looked around the open bar he could see a young Mexican women glarring over smiling but looking away in shyness as James smirked and turned away. Across from the bar were small tables equipt with sun shaders, at one of the tables was a man sporting a straw hat with a light blue hawain shirt and shorts, the man also sported a silver briefcase which shone in the sun. The local children ran about the man pointing and laughing for he was pal and sweating, the man was fairly average height but overweight. James walked over to the man and sat opposite him glancing to the children who he gave money to so they disappeared as they did. "So im guessing your Mr Carter the mysterious contact, you could have fooled me with that outfit what are trying to pull?" James said.

The man starred at James and placed the briefcase on the table "In here are all your details you will need, if you need further assistance call me on this number", the man placed a piece of paper to James with a telephone number written on it" the man halted and managed to catch his breath as he continued, "Hows the food here?"

"It aint bad if you like spicy food that is" James smiled and took the briefcase as he stood up.

"Very well Mr King your new itdenty is inside the briefcase you should not open the briefcase till you get back to your apartment then head over the border south to Chile, just follow the guidlines in the briefcase" he continued as he took a breath, "Good luck Mr King remember we never had this conversation" with that said the man stood up and stumbled toward the bar.

"Well at least he was no nonesense best get back to my hotel" James thought to himself.

James left the cafe bar area and headed to the streets of Mexico city he walked quickly now for he wished to know what was inside the briefcase, the heat was too much for James so he whistled for a taxi and got one.

"Hotel Catedral seniour"

The driver looked in the mirror and smiled "Very nice hotel seniour but not as good as our number one hotel the Marriot it the best in all of Mexico" he said.

James smirked and looked out of the window "Well it was second in the ratings so it will do" James felt the breeze of the warm air as the taxi drove through the crowded streets of Mexico.

"So were are you from, you sound not American" the driver glancing in the rear view mirror as he spoke.

"Yea thank god I aint one of those" James smiled "Actually im from the UK but well travelled as a part of my job" James paused as the driver yelled at a car which was parked infront of them not moving.

"Sorry about that seniour, so UK hey your a long way from home" he turned left as he drove "So may I ask what your doing here?"

James looked at the briefcase and answered quickly "Sales, I sell products to foreign places" James eyes rolled up thinking what a stupid answer he thought up.

The driver shrugged his shoulders as he drove. After ten minutes the driver pulled up outside a marble white hotel James leant over and paid the driveras he left the taxi.

"Take care seniour may your selling do you good" the driver then drove off.

James entered the hotel which had cream tiles all about the place making it seem big and clean, he walked over to the reception were a young Mexican women smiled and walked over to him. The Hotel was pretty busy filled with children running around, there were the odd Americans with there big cameras reading magazines. He noticed that across the room were many buisness men sitting in the lounge area drinking tea and using there laptops.

"Yes seniour King" the women spoke perfect english.

"Hi, any messages for me?"

The women paused and bent down, she resurfaced with two letters and a piece of paper with a note on it "These were left for you earlier today seniour"

"Thank you" he said.

The women smiled and passed James his key as he walked through the lobby looking at his letters he finally looked at the piece of paper which had a short message on it 'Ring mum James' he laughed and crunched the note into a paper ball throwing it into the nearby bin.

James reached into his pocket and grabbed change as he moved into the lobby to use the phones, most of the phones were out of order he noticed one which was working but in use by a tall dark Mexican man. The man spoke in Mexican he sounded like he was arguing with someone, James leaned against the marble pillar as he opened the first letter which looked in bad condition. He opened it to see a letter from new contact he was suppost to meet in Chile, the letter was written in scruffy hand writing.

'Mr King I persume you have not opened your briefcase yet otherwise this letter would mean nothing. I am Marquez that will be my name for you mr King, once you arrive in Chile do not use the name you use now for secruity reasons, the institue you will be infiltrating is very concerned about secruity so no slip ups from now on because they will suspect and probably kill you mr King. One you have read through the notes in the briefcase and other equipment I want you to dispose of it and leave the hotel at once. This is all for now Mr King I will see in you one day and look forward to doing buisness with you farewell for now.'

The letter ended with a signature at the bottom, James frowned then destroyed the letter ripping it and putting it in his short pocket. He looked at the second letter which was more neatly packaged and James regonised the writing on it, he glanced up and the mexican man was still talking on it he sighed and opened the letter. James smiled as he read through the letter which was from his younger sister.

'Hi James I know your probably busy but just thought I would send you a letter because the family miss you. I hope you well and doing us proud mum is still moaning about stupid things and Hannah has left for University. Im nearly finished in school and will follow you by going to college I hope. Dad is ok he says hi so does mum. Everything is failry normal at home still the same anyway I best not go on long please call us James when you get the chance. Love Amelia xxx'

James laughed to himself and folded the letter into his other pocket as he looked to the phone which was now emtpy swinging back and forth with a Mexican women speaking to her self, James placed the hand set down and begun to dial placing the money into the phone. The phone rang for a while.

"Hello" a man said.

"Dad its James"

The man paused "James how are ya son?"

"Fine dad you?"

"Yea good you want to speak with your mother?"

James paused "Yea please dad speak to ya soon" he sighed wishing his dad would speak more with him.

"James!"

He laughed to himself "Hello mum you alright?"

"Yea hows it going out there?"

"Its going good mum im leaving Mexico today heading further south into Chile"

"How come your heading to Chile?"

James sighed "Its buisness mum listen I only got a few minutes left is Hannah and Amelia home?"

"No James there out"

"Ok tell them I say hi and take care of yourself mum tell Dad ill speak to him again when im back"

There was a beep letting James now there were few seconds left.

"Ok son speak to you when you get back miss you.."

The phone went dead as James placed it back on the hand set and sighed as he walked along the corridor toward the lift. He pressed second floor and waited, the lift opened and a couple were kissing inside not noticing James who stepped in and never said a word smiling to himself. In the back of his mind he missed something he missed his love she was gone working away he could not see her anymore. The lift opened and he stepped out glancing back as the couple began to remove there clothes. The hall way was filled with cleaners he walked by them down toward his room which was at the end of the corridor. As he entered his room was spotless he through the briefcase onto the bed and opened the fridge were he grabbed a cold beer and sat on the bed opening it.

"I need a shower its too hot" he thought to himself.

He sipped the beer and placed it on the cabinet next to the bed as he turned the shower on, he tested the water which was ice cold he thought good and began to get undressed. James through his clothes across the room as he climbed into the shower and began to wash himself. After many minutes he stepped out and grabbed the towel rapping it around himself as he dried his hair with the other towel. His hair was very thick and turned black with water he preferred it this colour as he sat on the bed next to the briefcase, he grabbed his beer and began to drink it again. The briefcase opened with ease showing a black suit with a white shirt and thin tie there were also black shoes with it. James placed the clothes onto the bed and below them were many documents and maps and blue prints of a facility, there was also id badges with a picture of James and his new name 'Patrick Carroll' he raised an eyebrow and laughed. The blue prints were an arial shot of a complex which was surrounded by dense jungle, the complex was massive and had various other buildings connecting to it. James noticed an arrow pointing from the river which had a note next to it 'Entry Point' he concluded that this must be his way into the area. He also began to read a document which had a logo at the top with BWTD written in it.

'Mr Carroll you have been apointed to attend a conference in Chile tommorrow morning the meeting will take place at the BWTD building it is not hard to find. Once you arrive you will be required to show your id badge sent to you in your first interview, once you enter refreshments will be on offer as well as a guided tour of the facility. Once the tour has ended and the conference has finished you will required to swear an oath to the coperation who you will be working for. We look forward to seeing you and other great scientists at BWTD we make the future possible.'

The letter ended as James frowned he placed the letter on top of the clothes along with the id badge he then saw a note which was written by Marquez.

'Mr Carroll I will meet you tommorrow at the airport I will come to you so wait outside the airport for me to come over to you. I guess you have read the letter concerning your conference tommorrow. Once you finish the conference they will take you into there deeper compound located on the blue prints if you gain there trust and become a good employer you must then use this to your advantage try to find out any information going on down there and perfhaps bring back samples of what they are studying. If you are comprimised just call the number written at the bottom and we will meet you in a boat marked 'Entry Point' on the map. I will explain more in the morning when I see you mr Carroll.

Number to call :072642442 (ask for Marquez)'

James looked frowning taking in all the information as began to put on his suit for it was getting late and he had to get the next plane out, he noticed in the pocket of the suit jacket was a passport and ticket which gave him one hour to reach the airport. After ten mintues James was dressed and ready to go he remembered about disgarding the briefcase so he just left it in the room and thought nothing of it as he walked out of the room and down to reception. There was no one at reception which was good he then quickly marched out of the door and jumped into the nearest taxi.

"Airport please seniour"

They drove for twenty minutes and at last he made it to the airport with half hour to spare. James gave the driver the money and walked steadily into the airport. Sweat poured from James' brow as he entered check in, he was usually a calm man but the suit felt heavy on him draining all his air.

"Any luggage sir?" the check in women asked.

"No just me" James smirked.

James gave his passport to the women who typed various things into the computer then gave the passport back to james. "Have a nice flight sir" she smiled then looked into blanckness forthere were no other people in the queue almost like a robot.

James continued forward walking into the departure lounge were he sat at the bar, the airport was deserted only a few buisness men walked about holding silver briefcases like an army they marched forward into the terminals each leading to different countrys. There were no one at the bar so James sighed and walked off down the stairs to the area overlooking the planes were he thought to himself. After many minutes James heard a sudden 'Bing' he listened intently to the man speaking 'Will all people leaving for Chile please head to Terminal 7 for boarding, thank you' the voice ended as James walked toward terminal 7. James showed his tickets and passport then boarded the plane trying to find his seat, the plane was bare with a few people. James found his seat but saw a girl about 12 sitting next to his seat he rolled his eyes and smiled sitting down into his seat.

"Hi im Lucy,you are you? Im going to see my grandparents in Chile" the girl smiled and licked a lolly pop which she had been given by the air stuwerdes.

"Hi there lucy im James, arnt you scared flying alone?" James was good with kids for he grew up around them espcially girls.

The girl paused and looked out the window "No im a big girl my papa says, you seem lost James" suddenly James' face turned grave he remembered not to use his real name.

"Hey Lucy can you keep a secret?"

"Sure" she said.

He paused "Well my real name is not James I just like playing games" he was interupted by the engines which were now starting.

"Dont worry Patrick" she winked at James "Everyone has secrets and I can keep one, but Patrick dont be someone you arnt, I am going to sleep now" she smiled then turned her head as she snuggled into the chair holding a teddy bear and placing her lolly pop on her arm wrest.

"Kids" James smiled and sat back as he placed his ear plugs on and listened to the first song which was 'Talking Heads, were on a road to nowhere' he smiled then closed his eyes.

Chile

James opened his eyes there was no sound on the headphones which he unplugged and rubbed his eyes "We here yet Lucy?" he looked to his left and could see Lucy had gone and the plane was stopped. He removed his seat belt and stood up looking around he could see the people leaving the plane and they seemed to have forgot about James he smirked.

"Thank you for flying with Mexican Airways have a pleasant stay in Chile" the air stewardess smiled then walked back into the plane as James walked down toward the transport coach. The air was thick and he began to sweat almost instantly "My god the heat" he sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow with a tissue he removed from his pocket. The sky was cloudy and it was getting darker as James travelled in the transport coach he could see all of the people on the flight standing looking out across the airport.

"Hi Patrick, looks like theres going to be a storm tonight" he chuckled and played with here teddy bear.

"Yea I think so Lucy, are your grandparents picking you up at the airport?" he said

She looked up and nodded "Yip they are"

The coach arrived at the back of the airport as many of the passengers waited for there luggage as James walked out waving to Lucy who waved back, he was now standing outside as rain began to fall he took shelter under the roof the airport. He waited five minutes when a rusty black jeep pulled up and a small dark man with a mustache he had dark hair with grey bits showing through. He walked with a swagger and wore dark jeans with a black t-shirt "Ah Mr Carroll I see your here in one piece quickly now into the jeep we must go quickly" he urged James forward pointing to the jeep and he followed.

"So were I am staying" James said.

The man was silent and they entered the jeep, it was very smelly inside because of the heat he looked about and could see rappers off chocolate bars and various other rubbish among the heaps of equipment in the car.

"Nice ride so again mr Marquez were am I staying for tonight?" James urged the question on as he looked at Marquez who rode the car down out of the aiport area.

Marquez never once looked at James "You will be staying at my sisters apartment which is not far from the conference building you will going to tommorrow" he never spoke all of the road as he drove frantically down the narrow dusty streets. The rain was heavy now pounding against the roof the jeep finally stopped outside a run down apartment "It is the second floor here is the key my sister is away on buisness so its all yours, remember tommorrow morning eight am sharp we will monitor your situation im sorry I cant speak more but I fear were being watched. Remember we want results mr Carroll get inside there top secret compound and find out what there studying also bring back samples if possible. Farewell" James left the vehicle and the jeep drove off in force.

James looked up at the apartment and sighed "Well it aint no ritz but it'll do" he opened the front door which fell off in his hand "Great rusty doors" he laughed and placed the broken door ont he floor as he walked through into the front area. He noticed stairs which had holes in the floor and the lift was occupied by ganga members at the far end of the hall smoking and starring at James "Fuck me Marquez has sent me into the bronx" he thought to himself. As he climbed the stairs he jumped trying to miss each of the gaps, he managed to make it to the top unscathed by the holes. There were six doors plus the fire exit which was boarded up, James looked at the key and could see a number twelve he looked about the doors and could see the number twelve upside down he rolled his eyes and placed the key into the hole turning and opening the door which creeked open. The apartment was dark and gloomy he could hear drops of water and looked up to see that there was water coming through from the floor above. James looked about and there was a kitchen encooperated into the sleeping and living area and there was also a bathroom which resembled a bomb site, James sat on the bed and could see cockrothces scuttle across the floor heading toward the gaps in the wood. He looked to his watch and could see it was nine minutes past eight he sighed and layed back on the bed which almost collapsed with springs sticking into his back. James could sleep anywhere and he did falling off into sleep forgetting to set his alarm on his watch. That night James never woke once he dreamt of his girlfriend who worked nighty percent of the year he thought of the good times they had but suddenly he sensed danger as he dreamt about her. There was a great thud and shouting James shot up out of bed and sat there listening he heard no more and his eyes rolled shut then open as if he were still asleep "Wonder what time it is" he said. He glanced to his watch and could see it was almost eight he shrieked then glanced in the mirror fixed himself then shot out of the room leaving the door open. He dodged the staircase and made it to the street were it was very busy with people heading to work he didnt have a clue were the building was but looked for the town center he could see buildings down the road to his right they looked industrial so he marched that way. After minutes of walking he found himself in the center of busling and massive buildings towering above him he noticed men in black suits standing in front protecting the entrance to the BTWD building he smiled then rushed over to them.

"Am I late" he said to one of the men who were big in size almost army types.

"No your just in time mr?" he glanced down at James

"Oh yes Mr Carroll im here for the conference and tour hopefully getting the job" he smiled trying to play a science geek he thought thats what they all were.

"Good could you please show us your id badge"

"Yes of course here you go" James showed them his id badge as he smiled at them.

"Good Mr Carroll you may proceed"

James nodded and entered through the sliding doors into a massive reception area filled with posters of scientists with various studys. One of the posters he saw was a scientist holding a prize smiling with the president of Chile James thought nothing of it as he walked down the corridor and could see many people sitting on the couch's. As he walked toward reception he noticed a man attire in a black suit smiling at James with his arms behind his back.

"Hello sir and what are you here for, the conference and tour, the interviews?"

"Erm infact im here for the conference and tour heres my id badge" James glanced about the place as he handed the badge to the man.

"Very good I shall not be a moment"

The man was english and James smiled as the man went into the back area resurfacing moments later.

"Yes Mr Carroll everything seems in order if you will just take a seat we will be with you shortly" he smiled and pointed his hand toward the couchs.

James nodded and slowly walked over to the left hand couch sitting next to a man reading a magazine which looked to be BTWD magazine dated last month. James grabbed a magazine which also was a BTWD magazine entitled 'BTWD wins science prizes throughout the world' he raised an eyebrow then opened the magazine looking through it he noticed they were studying health care and elements of deeper science envolving radiation and atoms etc. He wondered what they meant by deeper science he thought, suddenly over head a voice was heard from the speakers 'The conference will begin shortly will all party members please assemble in the main conference hall, thank you", James stood up as did most of the people in the reception area he threw his magazine on the table and followed the rest of the people. They entered through double doors to the right of reception to the left was labelled 'Personal only' they were now in a massive conference room with many seating areas, James sat by the nearest seat and looked about the room noticed many scientists had come. The conference began as James found it boring a man with grey hair who looked to be the leading researcher was talking to the people in the conference room he seemed to be a tall man from america "I am Dr. Harrison, I am the lead researcher on the most of the projects developed here at BTWD. To my right are a handful of the best science personal we have who managed to spare there time to come and speak with many of you about the great things happening here. I wont go into further detail about our company yet but we want to wish you well done on passing this far and almost becoming members of BTWD. We will show you some of the projects on the monitor by live feed to our laboratorys if you do not wish to continue please leave now" he paused fora while then continued " Good I see you are all keen to progress ok we will show you a short live feed to one of our labs now" James felt a sudden gush of wind as the doors shut and they were locked in "Wont be a moment the feed takes time" as he spoke a massive screen appeared behind him showing a scientist women standing looking through the feed behind her were many scientists carrying equipment etc also there were many tubes filled with some sort of chemical "Hello Dr. Lawlor how is the test coming along" James gasped and looked harder at the screen he noticed it was Debbie his girlfriend.

The Lab

The small testing chamber was a cover up to show the people, Debbie was one of the leading scientists involved in many projects she was a failry short women with long black hair and very smart she was James' girlfriend but could not hardly leave the complex it was in there contract to stay as long as they were need. Debbie was clad in a white jacket with which covered her entire body underneath she had a white shirt on and black pants. She was setting up a live feed to Dr. Harrison in the conference room "Is everything set up make sure those test subjects are cleared we dont wont them knowing" the scientists nodded as she switched on the live feed she could see them but they could see her Dr.Harrison spoke to her asking about the test "Yes Dr it is going smoothly we are just about to transfer this new product we have discovered it regenrates dead cells therefor making people look youthful but we have added a touch a kick you can say" suddenly a crash was heard and some of the equipment fell onto the floor and screams were heard "We have a slight problem sir we need to cut the lead" suddenly the camera crashed as screams were heard.

Chile

James arched forward hoping Debbie was ok he quickly tryed to leave but the men would not let him "If everyone stays calm this is merely a small problem if you will follow the guards they escort you around the building thank you for your time and we wish you good luck in your final test" Dr. Harrison marched off with his science collegues and a big man in black who looked like a secruity advisor they marched out of the room to a smaller room at the back. James stood silent in shock he needed to get into that complex and see Debbie he needed to be sure she was safe he couldnt pass this test without full focus. The group were marched up a staircase to a top floor were computers and various tables were filled with test papers and equipment "Hello everyone I am Dr. Kawolski here are your test papers please be seated you have one hour to complete these tests good luck, the test starts when you are all seated" James sat at the nearest seat and filled in his name using the pencil provided. He sat there in silence staring around the room not knowing what to do his mind was elsewhere. The first question was strange he thought for a science test it read 'Will you be able to with hold information and not tell a soul about the research involved in our labs?' James smirked and wondered what he got himself into this time he often worked under cover for various people but this was different it was much deeper than he espected he was slightly worried. He continued through the paper and it seemed fairly easy not many science questions just more personal and secruity questions. The Dr's walking around the room kept there eyes focused on the people seeing what facial expressions they would make. James finished failry quickly he placed pencil onto the paper and sat back in his chair thinking about Debbie's safety "Are you finished sir?" a dark figure gloomed over him going over his paper.

"Yes I have finished, I need the toilet any chance of going?" James said.

"Why of course sir if you follow me" the man walked down the room toward the back.

James stood up glancing at the people who looked confused with some of the papers they were of course science students and were curious about the non science questions. He led James to a dark corridor filled with many doors " the door on the left you cant miss it" the man smiled then walked back into the main hall. James walked slowly looking around back toward the man who was gone he looked and could see no secruity cameras he then heard commotion in the room to his right. He peered through the glass in on the double doors, James could see Dr Harrison and various other members of staff arguing over something looking at what seemed to be a monitor filled with various cameras of the complex. James couldnt hear much just rumbled arguing he then noticed a secruity man in black shoot one of the scientists with a silent pistol Dr Harrison walked off through a door at the rear of the room while the rest of the staff carried the body of a man through the same door as Harrison. James stood back and gasped he wondered what was going on here something has happened and they were looking someone to blame, suddenly a voice could be heard on the overhead communications "Will all staff in the test paper hall please collect all papers and proceed to examine them thank you" James checked his watch and he looked confused because had not yet been an hour. One of the staff collected James as they headed back into the examination hall, James could see half of the people were gone and the other half were assembled against the wall.

"You all have passed the test congratulations, your all probably wondering what is going on well let me explain, firstly it wasnt a test it was an assesment of your body language and how you tackled each question we have people watching each person through a live feed in this room and have come to the conclusion that you all have passed and are ready to enter into the ranks of BTWD" the man paused and looked around the room smiling "Now please follow the secruity personal and safe journey to the inner complex" the man walked away out of the room as James and the other six persons followed. James thought to himself this was very strange indeed and how easy it had been to be accepted he thought they must be desperate to accept so quickly. They followed the two secruity men down stairs and back to the main entrance area were they headed through a double door which above it said 'Secruity Personal only' they headed through into a sort of loading bay area. James looked around and could see machinery in various places with a lift in the centre of the room "Please will you all step into this lift mind your step" all of the people stood in the lift as the lift arms closed and they decended deep into the facility. It went dark and cold as they halted in another loading bay area filled with more machinery and blast doors at the end of the chamber "Please be seated the transport will arrive shortly thank you" James sat on a metal crate and starred at the doors.

"Hey you there I never saw you at New York for the first tests?" a man with glasses on spoke to James assirtivley.

James looked the man with one eye paying no heed "And you are?" James continued to look at the doors but still talking.

The man paused "Im Peter Lloyd, I was only asking" the man looked at the floor feeling intimidated by James.

James smiled "Ah dont mind me Peter I took the test a different day from you guys" he said.

"Oh right wonder what are first duties are going to be I cant wait, you?" he looked at James.

James raised an eyebrow as a shudder through the room was heard "Hmm wonder what that was"

The blast doors slowly opened as two more secruity personal equipt with fire arms stood at the entrance attire in blue secruity suits and each had ear pieces "We will take over from here" the other secruity personal smiled and headed back up the lift as the six employees stood looking at the men "Please this way" they followed as they entered a room filled with red lights. James could see in the room were many crates half open and two jeeps stationery at the far end of the room the blast doors closed and sealed shut with a thud "Ok you three come with me the rest go with Harry in the other jeep". James was taken with Harrys group as he sat in the front seat, the jeep was silver filled with cameras positioned about the jeep it also had a machine gun placed to the top of it.

"Why so much secruity Harry?"James asked.

Harry started the jeep as Peter and another employee sat in the back "You know how it is we get threatened by many terrorist groups we need our protection" he smiled and the jeep drove off down a ramp and out into a long dark tunnel, Harry turned on the lights as they followed the first jeep along a smooth road running through this tunnel. James could see small red lights on the roof of the tunnel only very small he turned and smiled to Peter who looked worried.

"Whats wong Peter?"

Peter paused "I hate smooth rides it makes me sick"

James smiled as Harry reached into his pocket revealing a small tablet "Swallow this its good for your stomach" Harry tossed the tablet and Peter caught it placing it in his mouth and gulping.

"Thanks Harry" he sat back closing his eyes.

For a while they drove along the dark tunnel "How far does this run under the city"

"Quite a long way, it is used by secruity personal only we would have air lifted you lot in but we have had some difficultie in that department" he nodded ahead as James could see the clearing.

They now emerged into a clearing and the road change into a dirt track as they entered a jungle, they drove through the dense jungle and out into a open clearing were they could see secruity posts with secruity gaurds in waving as they drove through. James could see in the distance the complex towering above the jungle to his right was a small lake with many huts about it with people fishing and relaxing "That is were the personal get time off sort of a long tea brake" Harry smiled and drove on. They finally came to the entrance which was a great silver gate with secruity personal on either side there were great metal walls protecting the complex. They drove into an opening were many jeeps were parked Harry parked the jeep near stairs which led up into a sort of office area. James and the rest of the empoylees stood in the car park "This way please follow me up into the head office were you will be logged into the database" Harry smiled and led them on up the stairs and the other secruity gaurd drove back out of the complex as the gates closed. They walked into a reception area which was very small about were rest rooms and two office doors were staff were talking with various people it was similar to an interview room "Ok guys im going back to the outposts im sure you will be ok I hope you enjoy your time here" Harry walked off down the stairs into the courtyard were they could hear a jeep drive off. James was sat on a couch next to Peter while they waited for there names to be called.

"Hey Patrick wonder what its like in the lab this complex seems heavily guarded" Peter starred at James who looked blank as he watched the interviews through the glass.

"I expect they have been attacked by terrorists trying to steal there research I dunno Peter" James didnt seem interested 'Will Patrick Carroll please enter room one thank you' James stood up as he entered into the room on the left. He entered the room and saw a man with grey hair sitting behind a computer typing he had glasses on and jet black eye brows he glanced at James.

"Hello Patrick I hope you had a safe journey?" he smiled.

James paused and glanced around the room "Yes was very erm entertaining, just want to ask why is there so much secruity?"

"Ah a good question Mr Carroll im sure one of our guards has startled you with there guns its just precaution for we get threats from various cooperations and terrorists you need not worry, any other questions before we get started?"

"No thank you" he said.

The man looked at the computer "Hmmm very good record of biology and pyhsics and you have applied for the section B labs. Ok everything seems in order ill quickly process your entry, oh and by the way how rude my name is Tony fairly simple" he laughed "Ok basically once I process your application I will print a secruity id badge for you to have access to all areas in section B no further for instance you cant access section C and onwards for they are not your area field. Once you have your id badge head through the door next to the rest rooms you will then enter a long corridor there you will collect your equipment uniforms etc and you will be scanned for guns etc just precautions. Ok almost done, oh yes you will be assigned to Mr Larsons wing he is the commanding secruity officer of the wing nice guy but bit of the military type for me" he smiled "Report to him once you have your equipment and he will assign a scientist to assist you till you get on your feet also find you a dormitory to stay in. Ok thats all Mr Carroll heres your id badge good luck and have fun" James shook Tony's hand as he left with his id badge he glanced at Peter and smiled.

"Looks like im in lab B ill see you around Peter"

"James by the way what are your expertese areas?"

James paused "Biology and physics, you?"

Peter smiled "Advanced Biology and atonomy"

James laughed as he walked off he swiped his id badge into the card reader and headed through the steel door. The corridor was tight with lights going down it there was a metal flooring and roof with glass at the sides were secruity personal were standing "Step forward mr Carroll dont be alarmed" a voice was heard on the comms. James walked down the corridor as the scanners worked around him he finally reached the end and waited, a door to his right opened and a secruity man handed him white jacket, black shones, black pants, and various other random equipment for lab use. Another metal door opened infront of him and he was greeted by a tall dark haired man in his fourties James figured this was Larson "Welcome Mr Carroll I see you passed the scanning proccess unscathed" Larson was Canadian.

"Yip, impressive place you got here"

As James looked around the room was sort of a rest area were many members of staff sat smoking and talking there were six doors, to the right was a door leading to section A, next to that was section B, at the back of the room were two doors C and D which were labelled advanced research, to his left were a secruity door and cargo bay door "Come James im in a hurry must see to more than you weve taken on a lot of employees latley for we have had problems with certain employees not turning up or running late we are in need of good workers" James knew something else was going on here as Larson placed his palm on the reader next to blast door leading into section B it opened as they walked through. The room was with metal flooring and various study rooms to his left and right as he walked down following Larson, each of the rooms had scientists in doing various tasks clad in white jackets and masks. James noticed that every corner had secruity cameras placed which were more advanced than any he had seen before. There were many junctions which led to various parts of the labs but James noticed they were heading for a door which had dorms written above it "Ok Mr Carroll im going to check back on you in one hour im need down in lab C now head on through that door and im sure one of the scientists will find your room" Larson walked off in pace holding an ear piece next to his hand listening intentivley. James turned and sighed he then walked on through into the dorms, he entered a fairly large mess area filled with scientists eating lunch etc he could see many rooms labelled with names on about the mess hall "Ah Carroll I persume im Maria I was told we were escpecting you im sorry the place is a bit of crowded theres been an accident down in lab C nothing to worry about though" she had black hair and brown eyes she was fairly tall for women and wore a white jacket like the rest of the scientists.

"Hi im Patrick just wondering were my dorm is" he said.

She looked around and pointed "This way please"

James followedand his dorm was located in the far corner of the mess hall "Here you go its not much but its home for the next year im afraid, ill let you get settled in catch ya round Patrick" she smiled and walked off.

He opened the door and the room was white with flowers on the floor in each corner, there was also a big ventilation shaft above the bunk which was small considering the size of James, there was also a desk with a computer on and a wardrobe next to it.

"Yea very cosy, now gotta get changed and worm my way into this place" he spoke softly to himself and noticed there was a camera in the corner monitoring him, there was also a small shower placed in the corner the door was see through but steamed when someone was showering.

After ten minutes James was changed and ready to go as he opened the door a women walked through "Hello Patrick im" he gasped as she looked up at James "What in the world are you doing here" James staggered back and remembered the camera.

"Is there somewhere private we can go" his eyes rolling around warning the women of the cameras.

"Yes follow"

James followed as they headed out of the mess hall and through a corridor leading right to a door which was labelled observation point she walked through as James followed. They were now standing on top of a bridge with electrical fencing all about them, below was a dense jungle "Ok we can talk"

"Wow what is this" he said.

"Its an observation post we have many of them around the complex, now I want to know what your doing here James"

James paused and looked her in the eye "Debbie im sorry I didnt know you were here, im here on lets say personal buisness"

"Yeah I was wondering when you were going to say that what have you gotten yourself into this time, I wont blow your cover but this place is dangerous James you have no idea what they do down here your in danger James they will find out who you are this is no game" she paused and looked about "There listening all the time youve put us both in danger".

"Then come with me Debbie we will be rich once I have evidence for my contacts I have an escape route out of here"

Debbie stood silent shaking her head "You dont get it do you, there are things here you wouldnt believe the military crave new weapons but no mere guns more biological weaponary" suddenly there was a vibration and they stumbled on the bridge.

"What the hell was that"

Debbie never said a word and looked around noticed the doors to the pen beneath them opening "Quickly inside hurry"

James looked down and could see something big moving at great speed through the jungle beneath them.

They managed to get through the door as they gasped "From now on you dont know me Patrick" she walked off leaving James in shock.

He walked down toward the mess hall as Larson came in his direction "Ah there you are I see you like the facility, listen were doing a couple of tests I want you to monitor them and take it in practice makes perfect hey" he patted James on the back and smiled as James followed him.

3 Days later Santiago Chile

Marquez was sitting inside a cafe the rain was heavy outside as he sat eating a sandwich, he looked warn out and worried he held a wallet containing documents and pictures he held this tight to his chest as he ate his food he looked paranoid. Across from him on the same table was sat a man in army attire he held his hat under his arm as he glarred at Marquez, the man was just under six feet and had a very rugged look he was dark haired and seemed to be high up in the military ranks "I will ask you again senious Marquez were did you send my cousin?".

Marquez paused and handed the man the papers "Major Thomas I didnt not know things were going to get out of hand like this he never mentioned he had relevatives in the military" Thomas took the papers but kept his eyes on Marquez.

"My cousin keeps alot of things hidden away seniour, these papers better be real otherwise you'll be going back to prison" Thomas gave a glance to Marquez who stuffed his sandwich in his mouth as Thomas opened the wallet and began to read through the documents.

"There accounts from your cousin James he sent me mail for two days and this morning I never recieved my usual call the letters are disturbing seniour" he mumbled as he spoke.

The letter read;

'Day 1

Seniour Marquez things are going smooth I have infiltrated into the organization I am able to travel to level B but no further. There is something else my girlfriend I told you about Debbie is here she is working in lab C I dare not put her in harms way but maybe just maybe she can give me access to level C. Larson the warden of the complex has kept a keen eye on me I think he suspects somethink but I doubt it. These letters are hard to send I hope your recieving them give it a few more days and I will have evidence of there projects. Something strange happened today they seem to be studying something far deeper than we expected the have observation points but for what I wonder also my lab area only experiment in medicine etc were as the deeper labs study far more advanced tests, also Larson says that employees keep disapearing I think there being used in the experiments I had better watch my step.'

"The rest of the letter was rippedand smudged seniour" Marquez said.

"Hmm interesting"

Thomas opened the second letter.

'Day 2

Seniour Marquez most of the employees who came with me have vanished ive asked around but people tell me to keep my mouth shut this place is getting very dangerous most of the labs have been cut off because of 'accidents' so Larson says. I hear things of a night screams and weird noises this place is hiding far more than you know ive attached many documents which describe some of the things going on down here I managed to steal them dont ask how. I will call you later today but they wont allow us access to the upper levels were trapped down in these labs. Tommorrow I will call you early for I wish to leave this place it was a bad move going down here I fear I will not see day again.'

"Is that it?" Thomas sighed.

"Yes but we arranged a boat to pick him up this morning but no show and no call I fear something has happened down there" he said.

"Good job I found you when I did James left a note with me saying he was going to Chile to make his thousands and I knew something was fishy from the start, so is all the blueprints etc here in the documents?"

"Yes seniour everything also the papers he sent"

Thomas looked at the papers and they read;

'EXPERIMENT 218

Tests have shown that once the body is injected with certain chemicals (X18 and Z23 Virus') the body mutates out of control forming bigger arms and giant claws weve managed to control this process by adding anti-virus injections to slow the mutation down but 218 has adapted to the anti-virus and developed muscle cells far superior to human muscles 218 has grown from 6 feet to an astonishing 12 feet its body mass has expanded and its teeth have formed razor sharp its eyes have widened so it can hunt more affective. We recenlty fed 218 but it didnt kill straight away yet it toyed with its victim disabling various muscles and organs so the prey couldnt escape it then finished the prey off with one fowl blow before devouring it. Over the last few days its advanced by growing more agile feet making it capable of climbing walls and jumping at great distance it also has more hair than normal. Yesterday we had an accident one of our cleaners was devoured by the beast it managed to escape but we have quarantined the sector off andare waiting specialists to put it to sleep so to speak.'

"Hmmm I think James is in over his head on this one I havent heard of this facility but I will find out for my cousins sake, I want you to take me in as close as u can to the island" his eyes shone as he spoke to Maruqez.

"But in this wether seniour its suicide" he paused "Ok ok you have the look of your cousin ill take you in theres a cave not far from the complex I can drop you there but I aint going in ill come back for you" he said.

"Good my team will be ready in one hour we will meet at the port" Thomas stood up carrying the papers and headed out the door followed by two more soldiers.

Thomas got in a jeep and sat looking over the papers and studying the routes in and out "Ok I want you all to look over these papers memorise them" Thomas was British like his cousin and his men were also British commandos they followed any order Thomas gave them plus there was money involved.

Arrival

An hour had passed and Thomas and his six commandos were waiting at the port in the soacking rain "Were is he sir?" a man with a radio on his back spoke he was a short man and had a mp5k as all the men did it was a short but affective close quarter weapon, however the biggest man out of them hall had a m60 machine gun.

"There he is coming down Charlie" Thomas said.

Marquez drove up to the men and disembarked with another man who looked like a younger version of Marquez "Sorry im late, this is my nephew he will help man the ship" Marquez led the men into a small fishing boat as they drove off. The sea was choppy and waves splashed over board soacking the men who wore water proof gear over there guns and uniforms they all wore black attire with camoflauge across there face which also was water resistant only way to remove it was a special soap provided.Thomas had studied the maps over and over he was confident he knew his way around but as he looked around he noticed he could hardly see in this wether "How far to the island Marquez?".

"Not long seniour it should be in view" he shouted because of the noise of the waves.

"Charlie can you get a signal on ya radio? we need to test the communications in this wether incase we get seperated"

Charlie paused "Yeah looks to be ok sir bit of interference probably all the hi tech gear in that complex we must be close"

The men could see the cliffs of the island and Marquez steered into a small opening which entered into a cave, he turned the boat lights on as the boat steadily drove through. The men could see old boats tied up in the cave it looked to be an old service port "Hasnt been used in years seniours the company have sealed it shut for they use another way in either by chopper or a secret tunnel".

The boat jerked and stopped as the bumpers on the side hit the walls of rock "Ok men disembark" the men dived onto the rocks and positioned themselves into position as Thomas looked about "Ok John get that door open m8" John looked to be the engineer of the group as he used his blow torch on the steel door which had been sealed shut with plants growing through it.

"Ok this is the end of the line for me seniours I will be going now" Marquez began to press levers as the boat reversed.

"You better answer when we call Marquez or there will be hell to pay"

"Of course farewell and could, oh yes say hello to Mr King for me, tell him my bosses would still like some samples" he smiled as the boat reversed out of the cave.

"Ok Bobby I want you to give us some cover with that m60 as we progress try and find a vantage point Charlie you go with him try get a frequency up high ground, the rest of you stick with me"

Bobby nodded as Charlie followed, the steel door was open now has the men poured through it in formation as they were well trained. Bobby and Charlie headed right along a dirt path up toward the radar dish which had stopped it was above the docking port and was a good vantage point. Thomas led the men straight ahead along another dirt track which was more open "Ok spread out I want silence from here on in" the men nodded as they spread out along the path moving cautisouly but quickly. After many minutes of walking they finally saw what seemed to be a lake with wooden housing along it Thomas put his arm up as the men halted and scanned the area. Thomas looked through his binoculars and scanned the village there was no sign of anyone there. The thrust his arm forward as the men marched on ignoring the village and following the signs heading to the complex. Another few minutes and Thomas could see a jeep crashed into the fence surrounded the outerwall the jeep was smashed to pieces with a hugh claw mark running across it blood could be seen over the wind screen. Thomas turned to his men who looked concerned he then gave them signals to spread out as him and John moved up to the secruity post next to the gate. He entered and looked at the computer which was shut off it seemed to have no power "John no power m8 anything you can do to get us in?"

"There must be a power generator sir"

"Right" he said.

Thomas ordered two of his men over to the post "Ok Steve you take Michael with you to go check on the generator its on the map here take it and follow it carefully"

"Hadnt I best go sir seein as im the engineer"

"Yeah I suppose just thought would of needed you here to use the computer, nevermind ok you three go find it me and Harry will guard the entrance"

The three men marched a way to the left of the entrance up into the hills Harry layed down in the bushes just by the entrance as Thomas walked over to the jeep examining it. As he looked at the jeep his radio began to bleep he quickly picked it up "Yeah go ahead"

"Sir we got a spot from up here but cant really see your position all too well seems the radio works from up here but the power seems to be out permission to check inside the radar"

"Thats a negative Charlie I sent a few of the boys to turn the power on you two just sit back your our relief when we head back that way, now radio silence until something urgent needs saying over"

The radio went dead as Thomas could see no bodys inside the jeep but it had been smashed to pieces "Looks like it crashed right into the fence probably escaping something" he thought to himself.

John led Steve and Michael as they headed through dense jungle, the rain began to die off now to the relief of the men, they managed to reach the top of the hill and could see a permiter fence protecting a generator building "Bingo" John said.

The men moved up quickly for the area was open protected by small hills either side, Steve positioned himself looking out across the field as John opened the lock while Michael covered him. Finally John opened the gate but he heard a strange noise coming from the jungle behind them "What the fuck was that?"

"Probably some sort of bird" Michael said.

"Yeah you two get in there ill stay here" Steve stayed at the entrance while John and Michael decended the dark stairs down into the basement of the generator building.

Johns foot stood in water as he splashed his way through to the end of the dark corridor he used his flashlight to guide himself as Michael watched the corridor as John found the controls there were ten switches each with a description, the first was 'Power to Fences' he looked down and each had a different one he could see a main red button at the top he pressed that which gave light to all the other buttons he pressed each of them quickly not regarding what they did for someone had turned the power off on purpose to prevent something. The lights to the generator activated as John smiled and turned to see Michael who turned and smiled to John "Well lets go Johnny boy" suddenly behind Michael two giant arms crashed through the side of the wall in the basement the claws plunged into Michaels skin as he screamed in pain. John stood in shock as the arms swung Michael around the room finally dropping him to the floor in a pool of his own blood as the water covered him. John quickly ran over his body and up the stairs he turned back and could see the body being dragged through the hole and bones crunching. John ran outside and his face was white Steve was lying on the floor holding his leg "Ahhh god help me" John could see Steves leg had been shreded beyond repair but the rest of his body was intact he grabbed Steve pulling him across the field and down into the dense jungle.

Thomas smiled as the lights of the facility came on he noticed the rain had stopped now and he whistled Harry over to him. The two men entered the post and tryed to figure out the computer to open the gates to the complex. As they looked at the screen they heard a roar coming from the generator area and another roar it was more menacing this time "What in gods name was that?" Thomas looked confused and picked his radio up "John come in over...John do you read me over?" there was a short stutter.

"Yes...Major something is out here its killed Michael my god its hunting us" there was gun fire as the radio went dead.

Thomas heard the gun shots from his position and quickly ordered Harry to follow him up the hill they heard more gun shots as they moved quicker in the direction of the shots. At last there were no more shots and the two men stood silent in the dense jungle Thomas looked to Harry as both men headed back to the gate, they finally reached the gate and it was open "How?" Thomas grabbed his radio again "Charlie come in over" there was a click and a pause.

"Yes sir whats going on we heard gun fire" he said.

"Michael is dead and John and Steve are missing the power is on but on top of that the gate has opened by itself"

"Hmmm the radar is working now sir shall we come to your position?"

"Negative the complex may be deep and we may not get reception you stay there and keep trying to contact John me and Harry are going inside to find out whats going on and find James over"

The radio went silent as Harry followed Thomas into the courtyard were James had been 3 days before, there were damaged walls all about the courtyard and another jeep which was smashed into the staircase leading up to the office at the top. The office windows were smashed and blood was all over the courtyard walls and floors, Thomas noticed a hole in the wall to the right which leaded into another jungle area he wished not to go that way "Were are all the bodys Harry it doesnt make any sense" Harry stood silent figuring out how there going to get past the smashed jeep. As they walked over to the jeep there were machine gun shells all about the floor "Must have been some sort of fire fight sir".

"Yeah looks like it went bad for them" Thomas said.

Harry jumped ontop of the jeep and climbed the stair above him which had been disconnected from the rest, Thomas followed as Harry helped him up. Both men now stood in the recption area of the office as they looked through the glass and could see desks turned over in defence against something. Harry noticed a metal door which was on its hinges as the two men ducked under the door and came into a long corridor filled with blood and bullet holes in the walls. Both men moved down the corridor with guns held tight against there chest as they moved slowly looking this way and that. They reached the end of the corridor and the door was sliding open and close for the computer had broken they moved through into the mess hall were the lights flickered on and off there was more blood suddenly they heard screaming from the door to there left which had above it 'Secruity rooom' they quickly moved into the room which had computers destroyed on the floors and monitors on the wall showing different parts of the facility. Thomas looked around and noticed a man cowering in the corner it was Peter the man who met James on his first day "Its ok buddy were not here to harm you" the man stood up slowly and grabbed Thomas hugging him.

"Thank god, are you the rescue team" Peters face was covered in blood and his clothes were ripped in parts.

"No were here to save my cousin James werever he is"

"Never heard of a James here"

Thomas frowned and looked on the monitor he could see a picture of a prison cell were a man was sitting leaning against the wall it was James "Were is that prison cell?"

"Oh thats in sector A through the door opposite you I wouldnt wonder around this facility theres things down here"

"Calm down by the way whats your name?"  
"Peter you?"  
"Thomas, ok Peter can you tell me what happened down here"

Suddenly something came into view on one of the monitors Thomas couldnt make it out "What is that"

"Oh that, thats nothing compared to what else is down here"

"Ok Harry bring Peter with us were heading to sector A get James outta here maybe he can explain whats going on down here"

Harry grabbed Peter by the arm forcing him forward but he wouldnt move "You dont understand leave James we gotta get outta here man, listen cant you here them they like fresh meat" Harry punches Peter and snaps him out of it.

"Pull ya self together man we need your help you know sector A dont you?" Harry looking at him with content.

"Yes and no"

Harry follows Peter as does Thomas who is shocked by the image he saw on the monitor just an arm covered the whole of the camera. The men reach sector A door which is dented inward and will not open "There has to be another way around Peter" Thomas staring at the door.

"Yes there is but we have to use the air shaft system its a tight fit but its the safest way because I aint going through sector B to get to A its too risky" Peter pointed up and the men could see an air duct which had been smashed.

"Here take my equipment Harry and hoist me up" Harry lifted Thomas as he held the torch in his mouth leaving his equipment behind only carrying his gun over his shoulder with his side arm on his belt. The air shaft is dark and empty Thomas noticed a small piece of clothing which had been ripped off by the metal in the duck "Looks like someones been up here before us, dont worry seems human" Harry pushed Peter up next who grabbed hold of Thomas he then climbed into the air duct too, it was a tight squeeze but both men began to move.

"Good luck sir ill radio you if something happens" Harry sat down on a chair keeping gaurd.

The two men crawled for what seemed ages when they finally came above what seemed to be toilets, the vent was already open and both men jumped down into the toilet. Thomas kept his gun firmly upright as we walked with Peter close by he opened the door and came out onto a corridor he looked left and right "Which way Peter".

"Left and straight to the end"

Thomas led the way walking slowly he could see signs of fighting ahead with chairs stacked up blocking the corridor he noticed arrows on the wall pointing to different parts of the area, the second arrow had written above it 'Holding Cells'. They walked on and Peter pointed right as they went down another corridor with vending machines and chairs they came to a sliding steel door which had iron bars on it. Thomas slid the door open moving in quickly and sealing it behind them he noticed there was a gun on the table to his left were the secruity officer sits he then looked ahead and walked down a passage with holding cells he noticed the first one was covered in blood and the door iron bars smashed open. There were three cells and the last one had James in sitting silent looking at the wall he had three day old stubble and his pants were ripped he also had a plain white shirt on which was also ripped his pants were black and his hair was a mess "Took your time" James tilted his head up at Thomas who wasnt at all amused.

"I risk my life to save you and thats all you can say"

"Save me" James laughed "And you brought poor Peter along for the ride im better off staying here much safer although id like to kick that bastard Larson in the balls he locked me up somehow he found out I wasnt who I seemed"

Thomas looked about trying to open the cell "You going to enlightin me on whats going on down here your friend Peter is shell shocked"

James stood up and walked to the bar pointing down the passage "You could try the red button at the desk" Thomas ran down and pressed the button which opened the cell doors "Bravo, ok ill explain then from the first day things werent all they seemed to be there was too much secruity and heavy weapons for my liking but I thought forgtet about it. As the day went on I found out Debbie was here so I had to get her out of here but things started to happen accidents and various levels of the facility were under lock down so I pocked around a bit thats when Larson began to watch me closley. Next day I got talking to some scientists who were saying most of the new guys had disapeared some say they were tested on I got what information I could then sent them to Marquez via the port by the radar but as I got back I heard firing from the jungle were they keep the observation towers and outposts I quickly ran into the complex to find things were all a mess the alarm was sounding and various secruity members were telling everyone to stay in there dorms. Larson blamed me and through me in here they also locked up a few others but last night something ate my cell mate as you can see the cell is destroyed its been quiet in the complex since last night I think there all dead."

Thomas looked at James then to Peter "So whats your story Peter?".

"The same but the things came into the dorms killing each of us I managed to run for it and got to the secruity room were I could see everything I noticed there was still activity in different places throughout the facility I think theres more survivors"

"Well thats not our problem come on were getting out, Charlie come in over?" the radio didnt respond "Damn gotta use it outside".

As they ran down the corridor and headed for the toilet door they noticed something run past down to the other side of the corridor "What was that James?"

"Beats me you better go look your the commando" he smiled in a sarcastic way.

Thomas sighed and moved down the corridor he turned and noticed a dog like creature but with a bigger head and its mouth was enormous it had razor sharp teeth and blood shot eyes its legs were double the size of normal dogs but it resembled a dog still "What the fuck" Thomas drew his weapon and aimed as the beast which turned with bits of flesh in its mouth, at first it moaned like a puppy and its eyes went soft putting Thomas off guard it then suddenly charged him knocking him over. James could see down the corridor his cousin Thomas on the floor holding the dog beast at bay while he scrambled for his gun, James ran down as Peter ran into the toilet. The dog could see James coming and quickly opened its mouth and slobber drewled all over Thomas' bullet proof vest he quickly yelled as the drewl was similar to acid burning through his vest. The dog leapt off Thomas and its tongue shot out rapping its tongue around James' kneck he quickly fell to the floor, the tongue had advanced remarkably from the dogs mouth. It dragged James towards its massive mouth Thomas quickly got up drew his machine gun and shot a couple of rounds into its belly the dog screamed in pain but kept hold of James getting ever closer. Thomas shot another couple of rounds but the dog kept moving even though it was bleeding badly and its own tongue dragging it to James. Thomas quickly drew his knife and cut through the tongue slicing it in half as the dog reeled and rolled on the floor screaming he quickly drew his pistol and finished it off as he kept looking at Thomas as it died eyes fixed on his. James removed the tongue and fell against the wall "Talk about intense little fucker remind me not to get a dog" Thomas looked at him then looked down the corridor.

"Weres Peter?"Debbie up 2ere.

"The slimey bastard as done a runner, come on" James said in a hurry.

Both men ran toward the toilet and entered Peter wasnt there so they jumped into the airshaft and made there way back to the mess hall area. The two men jumped down and saw that Harry had hold of Peter who was crying on the floor cowering.

"What the hell happened Tom, I see you got James" Harry smiled at James who didnt seem interested.

"Yea we ran into a bit of trouble come on lets get outside and call Charlie"

The four men headed to the door leading out to the corridor in which they entered, the door was working now but it was tightly shut and wouldnt open "You gotta be shittin me" Thomas pulled but the door wouldnt open it was electronically locked.

"Is there another way out? Peter James one of you?"

"Yip but its through section B were I worked, its an observation point a small bridge which leads to the outer facility which is used for studying these beasts in the wild we can get out through there but its a dangerous road" James pointed to the sector B blast door.

"Fine then come on"

The four men went through the blast door and into sector C which was a complete mess, there was blood everywhere and smashed windows were experiments were going on "One thing I never asked you James weres all the bodys".

"You tell me I recon those beasts devour them but the beast we saw was only small I recon a much bigger experiment must have devoured them"

Thomas gasped "A bigger experiment you mean the government made these things"

"Yep out of humans, dogs, birds etc" James walked right as they follewed the same way Debbie had taken him days before James wondered to himself if shes still alive he sighed "One more thing I aint leavin till I find Debbie she was last seen in the deeper labs were these things were created".

"No James its out of the question too risky" Thomas sighed.

"Well if you dont I am its simple Thomas" James opened the door and they were outside on the bridge over looking the observation point, there were smashed double doors to there left "Go careful this bridge is fragile and below us is the feeding pen" he laughed as he walked across easily, the others slowly followed with Harry at the rear. Suddenly there was a vibration as James made it to the other side he noticed something moving through the jungle beneath them "Hurry its coming!". The men moved like lighting first Thomas making it across and Peter was just behind when three giant birds swooped down toward the men they were covered in flesh as if they had been turned inside out and there beaks were enormous again with razor teeth and claws on both feet "My god these are new" James dived into cover on the other side as Thomas and Harry opened fire.

"Harry hurry ill cover you" Thomas fired hitting one of them and it crashed down beneath the bridge devoured by a beast below. The bird beasts began chewing the rope to the bridge and it collapsed as they swooped down grabbing Harry by the legs dropping him into the pen below he went screaming into the dense jungle "Harry!" Peter dived on the other side as Thomas threw him up he looked down to see Harry who was running through jungle being chased by something the men couldnt see. Thomas drew his gun and aimed but he couldnt anything and the birds hovered above him menacingly.

"Tom hes gone them birds are still hungry I suggest we hurry"

"Hes still alive"

"But for how much longer cousin"

In the pen Harry was running as fast he legs could carry him, the jungle was thick and he couldnt breath he suddenly saw a hole in the fence it had been bitten open the hole was only small he quickly turned and fired into the jungle then he dropped his gun and gear and dived toward the hole as he pushed himself half way through he cut his leg on the fence and gave a cry he quickly looked up to see bushes shaking in front of him. He scrambled to remove his pistol but it was too late the beast emerged out into the open it was similar to an ape but more gruesome it was around seven feet but it moved so quickly Harry never had a chance, its body was green to camaflouge itself in the dense jungle it had a small head but long jaw line structure so it could eat its victims slowly. It had curved claws on its feet which struck into Harrys leg as it pulled him out of the hole then it circled in moving slowly with its head tilting as it hunched over examining its food. It had small arms and only used its legs to attack for the arms seemed pointless for they were short. Harry grabbed his pistol and fired a shot off it pierced the predators shoulder giving a great roar it then turned and jumped at Harry ripping his stomach open with its claw feet he screamed in pain and it began to eat him alive starting with his inner organs.

"So long Harry" Thomas stood looking out over the jungle.

The three men were now inside of a observation tower with computers and other equipment, there was a ladder leading down to ground below which was a dirt track with a transpot jeep on it next to the ladder.

"Theres our ride boys" James quickly climbed down the ladder but saw the jungle opposite him begin to move "Er guys you better hurry up!"

James jumped into the jeep as Thomas got into the driving seat and Peter sat in the back of the jeep with a giant canister which had written on it 'Test Subject 291' Peter gasped as the jeep drove he banged his head on the roof and collapsed.

"Whats down this road James?"

James looked out the window "I havent a clue but theres a sign post just ahead"

Thomas grabbed his radio as he stopped the jeep by the sign post which also had a map next to it of the entire island "This is Major Thomas come in Charlie over" the radio crackled.

"Sir thank god we thought you had died whats going on?"

"We have James but seem to be lost there are dangerous hostiles on the island I repeat hostiles Harry is dead and I have two civilians with me including James over"

There was silence then a crackle "Shall we come to you over?"

"No stay put radio check in half hour out"

"Roger sir and good luck Charlie out" the radio went silent as Thomas sighed.

James got out of the jeep and walked over to the sign the area was filled with jungle and the dirt track went in three directions like a crossroad "Hmm the map says were near the the first research facility were we have just been up ahead leads to the engineering building were they hold all transports etc, to our left leads to a Bio Hazard area doesnt say much about it must be further Bio research, to our right is the secruity outpost which seems to be there main HQ" James paused then looked to Thomas who was listening sitting on the hood of the jeep.

"Peters been quiet aint he" Thomas jumped down and went around the back of the jeep, he then opened the rear door but was knocked back by tremendous force he fell into the muddy floor.

"Tom whats goin on!" James ran over to the rear of the truck and saw something run off into the jungle he looked down and saw the rear door smashed ontop of Thomas he quickly lifted it up "Tom you ok?"

"Son of a bitch" Thomas stood up holding his shoulder which was bleeding.

"Did it scratch you?"

"No the door slammed into it" he paused and was staring into the jeep he could see a canistor smashed open he could see blood smeared across the walls of the jeep "My god"

James pushed Thomas aside as he jumped into the jeep "Weres the fucking body?" then the heard something from in the jungle behind them a sort of scream which sounded human.

James ran toward the jungle and ran through it "You crazy bastard James" Thomas sighed and followed holding his gun upright.

Thomas was running deep in mud hardly getting anywhere he also couldnt see anything but felt a sharp tug on his pants he looked down to see James laying down looking at something "Over there" he spoke softly.

Thomas also crouched down and could see ahead a small clearing were Peters body lay covered in blood his shoulder was bloody but he was breathing "Give me a pistol Tom" Thomas gave James a pistol but looked at him cautiously.

"Dont be foolish with that it could be a trap"

Peter looked up and was panicking he held his shoulder and yelled in pain, he could see a small light peering over his eye it was James' watch he was getting Peters attention "Thank god you here" Peter shouted and then a sound which was not human was heard not so far away.

"I warned you its a trap" Thomas moved away to the left to try get a better position.

James stood up and dived over the grass out into the clearing surrounded by trees and grabbed Peter putting his arms around his upper chest and dragging back toward the dense jungle "Its gonna be ok Peter" suddenly from out of the jungle jumped a great beast it had a smaller beast in its claws which it flung to the ground and growled.

"That dead one is the one that attacked me in the jeep"

James gasped in horror at the sheer size of this thing it was gigantic over twelve feet easily it was built similar to a man but bigger it also had a wide mouth with small razor sharp teeth in it also had long arms which it dragged along the floor they also had claws on it, its feet were giant vibrating the floor as it walked but its deadliest weapon was its tail it had spikey horns along it as it swung back and forth. James drew his pistol and fired couple of bullets into its chest, the beast roared and its tail swung down over its head crashing onto Peter inpaling him with its spikes. James fell back and Peters wait crashed on him as the beast dragged Peter who died on impact, James felt himself being dragged as he was stuck under Peter with the tail enbedded into his chest. He scrambled for the pistol shooting the tail to no affect the beast turned and noticed James was alive it snarled and thrust its tail out of Peters chest sending Peters body flying across to the other side. The tail swung over James missing him as he rolled he then fired more shots but also to no affect. Out of the bush dived Thomas firing his submachine gun at its head but its giant claws were thrust in the way to prevent contact from the bullets which bounced off. He then shot its legs as it roared in pain the beast now focused its attention to Thomas as James stood up leaning against a tree. The gun was now dry, Thomas threw it to the ground and drew his knife as a last resort he side stepped about the area as the beast closed in on him as the ground vibrated with every step it took. Thomas swung his knife as it got closer but to no affect the monster then swung its tail smashing into Thomas who crashed against a tree nearby. James ran over to Thomas and could see he was bleeding in arm for one of the spikes had punctured it Thomas wasnt moving he was motionless but not dead, James turned to face the beast which was almost on top of him suddenly the beast fell forward just missing both men as it screamed in pain James could see bullet fire from the other direction which had hit the beast. James could see John across from them holding a machine gun the beast wasnt dead though "Quickly over here hurry!" John screamed as James pulled Thomas toward John as they could see a small river with a boat on it the men got on the boat as John started the engines. The boat was very rusty and seemed old it had a BTWD logo on the side and was fairly small with an open area at the back, Steve was laying in the area he seemed to be out cold with bandages around his leg.

"What happened to Thomas and im gathering your James right?" John grabbed Thomas and placed him next to Steve as he tended Thomas' wounds.

"Yeah am James, that monster you saved us from punctured his right arm, what are you guys doing this far deep in the jungle?"

"Long story we were chased and stumbled across a secruity post just up the river they had this boat and we could track each team member by this device" he showed James a tracking device which was beeping showing each member of the team but it didnt tell if they were dead or not.

"Hmmm how come Thomas never had one of these?" he looked John in the eye.

"I was the only one able to use it" he paused then walked over to the steering wheel and began to steer the boat through the thin rivers leading north.

James sat next to Thomas and noticed he was talking in his sleep he then looked at his shoulder wound and could see it was still bleeding but his veins turned a strange colour around the wound and this startled James who never said anything. James sat at the back of the boat looking out at the jungle which dark and menacing about them he could see above him high in the air that the mutated birds were following the boat screaming down at James who looked up in fear. About the jungle James noticed things moving and making noises he could see eyes glowing red in the darkness of the jungle they followed James' eyes as he stumbled back across the boat falling over Steve, he then gazed for moments at these eyes there were many of them. The boat came into full throttle as James sighed the boat came into an open area were James could see open fields with vehicles and huts also he could see a secruity post with turret guns on the roofs. The boat came to a halt as John came back down the boat "This is the main armoury on the island, I wonder why they never defended it better because this is an ideal vantage point to defend they have some remarkable weapons here Jimbo" he grabbed Steve over his shoulder as he disembarked.

"Dont call me Jimbo grunt!" James glarred at the man for he didnt care much for soldiers espcially ones like John who seemed full of them selfs.

James pulled Thomas off the boat with the aid of John as Steve lay on the back of a jeep which was parked by the boat probably by John earlier on. John drove as the men headed for the main secruity installation, the huts were placed just behind the main secruity post which was similar to the walls of the main laboratorys it had silver doors which were smashed to pieces. It was similar to a small fortress with high walls and defending weapons John drove the jeep into the base through the smashed doors James looked about and noticed it had a Barracks, mess hall, survalience post and a medical post. The base was big for a secruity post James got out of the jeep as he looked about the Barracks was green with sliding doors as were all of the buildings in the base he could see blood on the windows of the barracks and bullets holes all about it.

"Seems they had a hell of a fight those guys looks like a last stand" John was leaning on the jeep as he spoke to James, John seemed different from earlier he seemed more confident now since he had survived this long.

"Yea maybe or maybe it wasnt really a fight at all seems like something got inside here before the men could even arm themselves properly" James paced the area looking at every small detail.

"So your telling me something inside here killed them off or distracted them?"

"Yes basically look at those guns on the walls they could have easily defended with the gate closed and two men firing the guns down on the incoming enemys"

John paused and began to think "Maybe James your on to something here so what do you recon attacked them from inside surley they werent stupid enough to let one of those things just walk in here do you "

James never replied but walked over into the medical tent not taking any noticed of John who sighed and checked on Thomas and Steve. As he walked toward the medical door he noticed the left window of the sliding door was smashed and the door wasnt responding properly he kicked it as the right hand sliding door worked and he squeezed through. There was a slight wind as he walked into the medical tent, he noticed there were scratch marks across the walls of the tent which had solid walls about it but was called a tent. About it were smashed equipment and water all about the floor from the emergency water bags along the tent were stretchers filled with blood and James noticed straps were along the third one down he also noticed they were ripped to pieces and blood lay about the place with the lights flikering on and off as he walked down the tent. At the back of the tent James noticed a cabinet half open filled with various medical equipment, he grabbed a case filled with painkillers, needles etc and headed back toward the door. James saw a camera in the corner of the room and realised there must be recordings of what happened here he quickly headed outside. John was sitting in the back of the jeep tending to the men as James ran over to him "Here use these they should help im going to check in the survelance building see if I can find some records of what happened here" he handed John the case.

"Hey Jimbo id better go with ya you never know whats still in this place im sure Thomas and Steve will be ok ill give them a few shots before we go" John adminstered morphene into Thomas and Steve and grabbed his gun and headed toward the building with James. The doors of the surveilance building were sealed shut "Hmm ill run a bypass hang on" next to the door was a small number panel John quickly used his device he had about his belt on the panel and the door quickly opened with a gush of air being released out into the open air. The men moved inside "Listen Jimbo take this pistol mate you may need it" James took the pistol as both men moved up the staircase which led to a main secruity room.

"This it" James could see many monitors watching over the entire complex could see computers about the place but more of the monitors were blanck, James placed his pistol on the desk as he sat down and logged into the computer "Lets see what I can find" he typed on the computer as John looked at the more techinal aspects of the room he noticed the technology was way more advanced than anything he had ever seen "Bingo last logged recording was yesterday morning ill see if I can play it seems to be a personal log by the commander of this post" James pressed various buttons as all the monitors merged into one showing a man looking at them.

Personal Secruity Log dated one day ago by Commanding off S. Riley

"This is commander Riley we have not been able to hold the monsters they just spread so quickly I have failed to save many of my men. We have locked the science personal in the labs to prevent further contamination and for there own safety. I fear this will be my final log for we have been pushed back to the main secruity post were I am recording this message from we have many wounded and have sealed the gates we wont hold long for these things are cunning and seem to know every weakness. I have contacted mr Larson who is in command of secruity under ground he tells me to fight to the last man I think he is crazy for many of my men speculate about how these beasts so freely escaped from a high tech facility I fear something far darker is going on I fear they were let loose to test there strentgh against us but they have overwhelmed us completley. Have had no sleep for two days since the first of them started to appear but many of my men noticed a week ago strange things happening down at the advanced facilitys south of the island. Theres nothing more I can say at this time but whoever finds these logs please dont stay here it is foolish these things so no compasion and they seem to work in packs like wolves but the bigger ones seem to kill anything. I will defend as long as I can but its hopeless"

Transmission ended...

Suddenly the picture became disturtered and something seemed to run behind the commander who turned only to be thrown into the camera smashing it. James could see the camera in the corner on the floor shattered and blood all about it he also noticed above the blood an air shaft smashed open.

"My god that was kind of spooky hes right though these things are relentless but I aint seen them hunting in packs" John looked at James who sat there looking at the smashed camera thinking to himself. Suddenly a sound was heard from a radio in next to James it was crackly "Does anyone read over this is rescue team alpha we are heading to the island eta twentie minutes will all personal stay put and we will deal with you accordingly any secruity personal assemble at the main secruity compound over" James grabbed the radio but it went dead.

"A rescue team so this company as back up plans" John laughed "We better get out of here surley they will kill us because were trespassing"

"Yes quiet possibly they will kill everyone to silence the situation so we gotta head back to the dock right were your other two men are waiting"

"Yea charlie and Bobby id better use this radio" John switched the radio to a frequency and began to speak "Charlie come in over is your position safe?"

A crackle was heard "Yes position is intact over good to hear you John whats the situation I cant seem to get through to the major over"

"Yeah the Major is injured as is Steve over were heading your way with James should be less than an hour just hold that position, by the way there is a rescue team inbound do not show yourself to them for they will be hostile John over and out" John turned the radio off as he walked down the stairs "You coming or what" James stood up and walked over to the camera he bent down and saw among the blood a hand with a pistol holsted in it the hand had a ring on it he gasped and fell against the computer.

"Poor man" James ran down the stairs and out of the door.

Thomas was awake sitting up right in the jeep talking to John as he held his head and could see James coming toward him he got out of the jeep and stood up right but in pain as he hobbled toward James.

"Thank you Thomas for saving me"

"Well you brought it on ya self I told you to stay hidin but you being a hero as always well at least your ok"

James smiled "Yeah im glad your ok"

"Yeah but I owe you two guys a favour for getting me out of there, John has informed me we will have company soon there sending rescue, sounds interesting"

"Yea but we gotta get out of here Tom they'll proably kill us all including me"

Suddenly the men could hear roars coming from the jungle John quickly moved to the gate and could see many eyes glarring at him through the dark jungle he gasped "There eyes there, there looking at me Major quickly come see" Thomas hobbled over and noticed them then looked back to James.

"You dont seem shocked"

"I saw them before on the boat but I thought nothing of it theyve been following us and so have them" James pointed up as three of the reamining mutated birds were hovering circling high above the base waiting to attack "There coordinating an attack as you can see these guys at this complex were onto something there highley intelligent creatures" James looked up as Thomas hobbled to the jeep.

"Ok John get on one of those turrets up on the wall ill block the gate with this jeep as best I can, James you get on the other gun while I cover you from an air attack ok?" John nodded as he climbed the ladder up to the turrets as James walked slowly not bothered.

"Were going to die you know that Tom I say we lock our selves in that building and wait for them soldiers to come"

"You hide then James but im fighting" James sighed and climbed the ladder as he mounted the right hand gun as John mounted the left. Thomas pulled Steve out of the jeep and placed him in the medical tent, he then went into the armoury and grabbed a m16 and a couple of grenades and rounds. he then drove the jeep up the gate blocking it best he could as he placed his gun onto the front of the jeep ready to fire. James noticed that the turret he was using hadnt been fired and it seemed odd to him but he thought nothing of it, suddenly from above one of the birds swooped down into the middle of the base and began to walk toward the medical tent. Thomas turned and saw it firing a few rounds killing the beast which collapsed smashing into the door of the tent screaming in pain. He then held his arm in pain for his arm was still hurting but he pressed on as another bird swooped down to attack John who turned firing a few rounds but fell against the wall as the beast flew away to his right. The beasts from the jungle began to charge in speed there seemed to be around 18 of them running at great speed "My god how could they make so many they must be breeding" James opened fire but fell back for the sheer power of the turret was too much for him he quickly reapplied himself and began to fire at the beasts. The creatures were nothing the men had seen yet they were but they were the same breed as the beast that killed Harry they were seven feet and moving so quickly that James couldnt get a good hit on them. John managed to get on his gun and he struck one of them which fell in pain as another one of the beasts began to eat the wounded creature as it grew in size and developed bigger claws John gasped at this. The creatures were nearly in range of the compound as John turned to shout down to Thomas "Tom there almost in range shall we retire from the wall?"

"No stand your gound until I say John" Thomas was firing also from behind the jeep killing a few.

The creatures kept on coming there were 14 left and they were enraged James fired but felt a gush of wind as he turned and was knocked over the top of the wall by one of the flying beasts. He fell out into the open grass and yelled in pain for he had hurt his shoulder from the fall and couldnt move he turned and could see across the plains the beasts charging but turning there attention to there meal which was James now. He scrambled to his feet and in this moment panic fell on James for he couldnt move he just watched these creatures charge toward him with there mouths drewling with hot liquid and there jaws opening and closing for there meal was near. One of the creatures reached James and dived toward him leaping in the air as James awoke from his shockness and fired with his pistol as he fell on the floor and the beast flying over him crashing to the other side in pain for he had hit it. He quickly looked about and noticed 4 of the creatures were circling him as he closed his eyes and sighed, out of the corner of his ears he could hear Thomas screaming and firing frantically as James felt the bullets wizz past him killing few of the creatures surrounding him. He opened his eyes and could see Thomas outside the entrance firing toward his position as he turned and fired at the remaning beasts who were in two minds on who to kill.

"James get out of there quickly!" Thomas stood firm firing and urging James to retreat.

James ran dropping his pistol as he quickly headed toward Thomas he felt something heavy hit his back as he fell into the mud he struggled to stand up and new this was the end but in this last moment James felt the weight leave his back as he struggled back to his feet covered in mud and could see John shooting from above at the beast which had died and rolled off James. John smiled and waved down to James but suddenly the bird beast sunk its claws into Johns upper body dragging him through the air screaming. John pulled his knife and stabbed the creatures legs as it released John screaming, he landed heavily on the ground and never moved, James quickly saw that John was near the edge of the jungle far from his position "Tom get the jeep were leaving!" Thomas nodded and ran to the jeep as James ran across the open plain avoiding the paths of the beats as he ran for his life toward John who seemed miles away from James at this time. James didnt now what to do if he got to John for he had no weapons but he saw that someof the creatures had retreated to John and were closing in on him. John scrambled to his feet leaning against a tree but could not see for his vision was blarey he pulled his last pistol out of his boot and aimed it waving it about trying to get his vision back. John felt sharp pains running through his chest and could see blood on his top he sighed and looked about he then noticed the jungle in which he stumbled through. James could see two of the beasts follow John into the jungle he ran as quickly as he could but a creature dived into his path startling him as he stood face to face with this menacing creature which breathed heavy as it got closer to James with its jaws moving slowly. John crashed down a small hill and into a muddy pool he could see now and carried on running holding his pistol tight, he could see now that he was lost in this thick horrible hot jungle out the corner of his eye he could see four small dog like creatures Thomas and James had encountered early on he turned and thought nothing of these creatures as he fired toward them but they never moved. The dog creatures growled and starred at John who began to panic realising his pistol wouldnt be able to take them all down "Think John god damn it think your an engineer for christ sakes" suddenly the front dog creature jumped at John knocking him back into the mud he fired and shot the dog creature through the head killing it. He laughed but couldnt stand up he turned his head to the right and felt a horrible pain run though his back, one of the creatures who followed John had its claw stuck into his back making John unable to move for his spin was damaged "Oh fuck help me" the dogs circled John and taunted him as each of them nibbled parts of his body "You little bastards ahhh" suddenly the creature released its claw and stepped back as the dogs began to feast on John who screamed in pain. James stood motionless thinking what to do next he heard an engine behind him and quickly dived to his left as Thomas drove the jeep right into the monster killing it on impact he then slowled the jeep down "Get in hurry!" James dived onto the back of the jeep with Steve in the back "Here use this" Thomas threw James his m16 as James held it looking out across the plain and the remaning creatures persuing them. He began to fire with the gun knocking him back and the jeep bouncing across the ground making it hard for him to aim. After a short while the beasts began to retreat into the jungle as the men could hear roaring from the deep part of the jungle, suddenly out of the jungle came crashing the giant monster which had nearly killed Thomas and James but and which killed Peter "My god Thomas drive!" James began to fire but to no affect.

"What about John he may be still alive!"

"I doubt it Tom I saw those creatures follow him into the jungle"

Thomas sighed and drove across the muddy plain to the right down a dirt track leading away from the river they had come in, the dirt track went south. The beast lost pace and backed off as Thomas drove faster, they drove for long as the day wore on and the sun began to sink "Its getting late id we had better find a radio James we aint got any with us" James nodded as he checked on Steve who was pale and cold.

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah he will be fine its normal dont worry about it" Thomas drove slowly now holding his arm in pain.

They came to a fenced area which was smashed as they drove past a tower which had a turret on it they carried on down the road and saw a small shelter to the left of the road "Maybe they got communications in there Tom?" James pointed.

Thomas stopped the jeep as both men jumped out James stood by the jeep as Thomas walked toward the shelter which was brick with a metal door it had a roundish roof and seemed to desend into the ground as Thomas opened the metal doors. Out of the darkness Thomas felt a cold weapon against his kneck he turned and saw a man holding a shotgun against Thomas' face "Listen pal were friendly" the man didnt listen but urged Thomas down the stairs. James walked over to the door and turned around to the jeep to see a women and man holding guns pointed at James they had science unfiroms on "Wow wow steady on there" the women pushed James toward the door as the man grabbed Steve carrying him toward the door "Come on pal I work here whats goin on you guys the gestapo or something?" the man didnt answer as he shoved him down the stairs into a small underground shelter filled with desks and computers, there were four more science personal tending to wounded people who lay on the desks. Thomas was in the corner held at gun point as James was placed next to him and Steve thrown on the floor "Hey ya fuckers go easy on him hes injured badly" the man used his shotgun and smacked Thomas over the head as he fell to the floor "Son of a" Thomas looked up at the man gritting his teeth and holding his head as he slowly got back up constantly starring at the man.

"James?" a women in a white jacket walked out of the darkness toward James it was Debbie.

"I thought you were gone" James smiled and walked over to Debbie.

"Yes so did I we managed to escape from the advanced laboratorys down in sector C and made it to this old bunker were we sent out a distress signal stating that we were alive and had wounded the rescue team should be here shortly" James gasped.

"You what! They'll kill everyone here, come on you gotta get out of here before its too late!"

"Why would they kill us the company hired them and they have been trained for such operations"

"Use ya brain Deb they wont want any survivors to tell of this they'll wanna cover there tracks by elimaniting each survivor or even worse using the wounded for more test subjects in other bases around the world" Debbie stood silent not heeding James' words and walked back over to tend the wounded.

"So thats ya girl Jay seems a bit cold toward ya" Thomas glarred over at James.

James paused and just looked at Debbie "She probably blames me for all of this I was in the insider who better to blame" Debbie turned around to the men.

"Theres food over there" she pointed to a small table at the back covered with drinks and candy bars "Help yourself"

Thomas walked over but James stood in shock looking at Debbie who had changed, Thomas ate a few candy bars but they tasted modly but he still ate them. Suddenly they could hear a noise from outside sort of a like chopper but louder and more in rythm two of the men with guns headed outside they took James with them for insurance for they never had enough guards left in the basement to watch everyone. As the men got outside they looked up and could see a chinook helicopter a very big miltary transport chopper it hovered above there position. The two men walked forward guns at ease as James walked slowly back toward the entrance, ropes dropped from the chopper and twelve soldiers clad in black uniform with masks on decended infront of the men "Thank god youve come" one of the men said to the first soldier who dropped. The soldier had an assault rifle and many grenades about his belt he also had night vision goggles on for it was becoming dark as James looked about, another soldier walked forward he had a similar uniform on but seemed to be in charge as the men secured the area.

"I am Captain Hunt are there any more survivors with you?" the man stood firm.

"Yes theres around ten included wounded down there in the bunker"

"Good" with that the men opend fire upon the two scientists killing them easily "Move in!" the soldiers headed for the entrance but didnt notice James who had hidden out of sight behind a tree to the left of the entrance.

Down in the bunker Thomas heard the gun shots as the only person with a weapon the women scientist headed for the door only to be mowed down by incoming soldiers. Thomas quickly looked around and could see there weapons on the table he quickly grabbed a pistol and began to fire at the door keeping the soldiers at bay for the time being "Is there another way out?" Debbie turned to him.

"Yes through the back its leads through a cave but its dangerous" she hesitated.

"Quickly then get your people down the tunnel ill hold them best I can" he then grabbed a machine gun from the table and loaded it crouching behind a desk waiting for the soldiers.

Debbie instructed the scientists to head down the cave as they helped the wounded down including Steve she then glanced back wondering about James and then looking at Thomas "Just go god damn it!" Thomas began to fire rapidly as the soldiers tryed to enter. As the soldiers halted Thomas could see a small grenade head into the room he quickly ran to the back but the explosion knocked him into the corner and the bunker began to crumble, a desk landed ontop of him covering him from view of the soldiers.

James peered around the corner and could see two soldiers guarding the entrance as another four watched the road from both sides, the other soldiers were inside the bunker fighting as James could hear gun shots but they had stopped now and he panicked.

"Fucking sentry duty I hate it and this god damn island is spooky the moment we flew over it wonder how bravo team are doing back at the complex?" one of the soldiers was talking to another soldier.

"Yea they probably get easier task and were left with the god damn clean up" they sounded American to James but he wasnt sure.

He could see that they each had pistols attatched to there belts with other various equipment such as flashbands and smoke grenades he looked up and could see it was dusk and getting darker, he had to act soon. As he thought he could see those same eyes glarring from the jungle looking across at the men finally he thought a distraction. One of the men noticed this and called another soldier over to check it out the men moved over to the jungle and entered but never returned, suddenly a head was flung out of the jungle toward the men guarding the entrance and they could see it was one of their team mates heads they gasped and readied there guns. The men moved down from the entrance to the jeep and looked at the jungle as James creeped behind them and entered into the bunker. As James walked down the steps he could hear firing from outside and screams he looked down the stairs and saw two soldiers coming back up so he flung himself against the wall hiding in the shadow for his luck the men didnt have their night vision activated, otherwise they would have seen him. He breathed heavy as they ran past up the stairs and out of the entrance James then headed down the stairs and made it to the door which was blown off. He could see rubble everywhere and only one soldier guarding the area looking among the rubble for bodys James could see a pistol on the floor it was still in tact. He ran to the gun and grabbed it alerting the soldier who spun around and stood looking at James "Hey pal were here to help now hand over the gun and we will get you out of here" the man was drawing his gun up slowly as James squeezed the trigger but nothing happened there seemed to be no bullets left he panicked. Suddenly James heard gun shots and the man fall to the ground he could see behind the man Thomas laying against the wall holding a machine gun.

"Jay they headed into the cave but those soldiers followed them in listen you go after them ill wait it out here and shoot whoever comes down those stairs"

"No ya idiot your comin with me I cant do this without ya!" James grabbed Thomas up but he could tell that Thomas had no energy he was badly hurt.

James put Thomas' arm over his shoulder as they headed down the cave persuing the soldiers, they headed down a straight dark tunnel which came out into a open area were they could see far down below soldiers spread out shooting up at resisting science personal.

"Go on Jay ill give you supressing fire from here go!"

James quickly ran down the slope and could see rocks to give him cover as Thomas opened fire taking down a couple of soldiers as the rest of the turned and seemed to be pinned down from both sides now. James darted up another slope which led to the other side were he saw body's of some of science personal dead on the way up he made it to the top and could see Debbie with Steve and two other science personal shooting down at the soldiers Steve was also firing. The soldiers began to retreat through the cave but Thomas was now under attack as they retreated his way one of the soldiers knocked him out from behind as they dragged him with them out of the cave and back to the chopper. James gasped and tryed to run down the slope but Debbie grabbed him "James hes gone you will only get killed going after him we have to consintrate on escaping this cave first ok?" James looked her in the eye then kissed her with a passionate kiss, she gasped as he let go and carried Steve up the slope to the light at the top.

"I take it your James, well im Steve, Thomas has said a lot about you" James looked at him but never said a word.

They now emerged into a grassy area and noticed it was dark with the moon shining down on them the sky was cloudless James looked about and could see that the chopper was heading back toward the main complex of the island.

"What is in that direction Deb?"

"The C labs the advanced laboratorys of the island Bio Technology and experimentation goes on down there its very dangerous"

"Well how come the chopper is heading that way?"

"I guess they may need to rescue some of there data and perhaps experiments" James paused and began to walk "Come on the jeep is at the entrance hopefully still in tact" Two of the science personal carried Steve as Debbie walked next to James.

"You never did contact me did you" she glanced at James still in love with him.

"Yes I sent you letters all the time but seems like they didnt get through to you so i gathered you had moved on but I hadnt I searched everywhere for you but it was sheer luck that I found you here" they were now infront of the bunker entrance walking over to the jeep.

They could see three soldiers dead on the floor and a couple of the creatures which attacked them "Ok everyone in the jeep" one of the scientists drove as James sat in the passenger seat holding his pistol tightly. They drove down the road back to the crossroads were they headed to the advanced laboratorys, Debbie kept her eyes fixed on James who was thinking to himself. The jeep bounced as they drove at speed down the bumpy road and came over a hill were they could see a small rusty factory in the distance "Thats the lab its covered up by an old factory but beneath is the lab" Debbie was saying this to James who had his eyes firmly on the building. There was no one in sight as the jeep pulled up outside as the five of them disembarked two of the scientits holding Steve up right.

"We should contact Charlie and Bobby James they could help with more firepower" James walked over to the factory ignoring Steve.

Debbie chased James and pulled his arm "What is wrong with you there was nothing you could have done for Thomas" James looked her in the eye and carried on walking as he made it to the entrance. He pulled at the iron doors which slowly creeked open releasing dust and other bugs which crawled out past his feet he then walked inside as Debbie ran in after him while the other three slowly followed.

"James listen to me its dangerous down there your putting everyone here in danger over some personal vendator" she held his arm and kissed him.

James paused and kissed her back then letting go "I have to go down there if not for my sake but for Thomas I need to find out were they've taken him" he then pressed a button infront of him which called the lift from below.

"Im goin with ya then James" Steve hobbled forward and cocked his gun.

The other two scientists had guns and waited for Debbies decision "Fine then James I can only guide you down here" she sighed as James smiled and entered the lift which had arrive as did all of the other personal.

The lift jolted as it slowly decended as they went down sparks began to flicker about them off the mecanisms, below they could hear strange noises James looked down through grid of the lif and could see something moving across into the air shafts below them. He cocked his gun as the lift halted in the middle of the shaft "Whats happening?" one of the scientists yelled. Suddenly above them out of the shaft dived a creature it was the same creature which had hunted James and Thomas it had the scars to prove it. It crashed into the lift shaking it and moving it down as it began to decend again, James fired and ducked as it swung for him missing. The creature roared and grabbed the girl scientist snapping her body in half and licking her blood as it expanded and grew even bigger, the other gasped as James looked down "Almost there come on you bastard lift" the creature swung its claws down at Steve who fired and rolled out of the way, the claw smashed through the bottom of the lift and the creature was stuck. The lift stopped as the male scientists grabbed Steve and hauled him out of the lift followed by James and Debbie who stumbled out of the lift and down the ramp. Before them was a double door with a secruity window to the right, James smashed the window and climbed through opening the door as he could see the beast still struggling. They all got inside as James slammed the double doors shut gasping for breath the others looked around and could see a long white corridor filled with various doors and a big silver metal door at the end. Above them was a flashing red light it was flickering on and off and they could see blood sprayed across the walls and floors of the place with papers all over the place "Which way now Deb to the surveilance rooms?" she pointed to the door on the left as they entered. The room was similar to the secruity compounds surveilance room but not all of the monitors were working only three were as the computers were smashed beyond repair. Suddenly they could hear a crackling over the speakers in each corner as a voice came through "Ah youve all managed to survive this long im very impressed, petty I didnt manage to kill off all your military friends mr King but I tryed. Ive been watching you all from my personal room here in the advanced labs I cant allow any of you leave alive. As for the rescue soldiers they soon will become like my creations" there was a laugh then silence "James to answer the question on your mind about how the secruity compound was comprised is quiet easy as you know they had lots of wounded men those men in turn are the creatures which are hunting you. You see they became infected with the same virus as we used on the experiments once bitten or scratched the human body develops over time into a killing machine aka those creatures which attacked you and they killed the secruity men from inside. And I can see that your little military friend will join the creatures soon enough" suddenly there was a shot as James began to shoot each of the speakers.

"Larson! The son of a bitch we gotta find him and take him out"

"My god thats it those missing staff were used in the experiments thats why we recruited new employees to cover our tracks" she paused "Ok James you find Larson we will find Thomas and those soldiers if there down here as Larson hints they are" they all looked at Steve who rolled his eyes.

"Hey I aint infected yet I could be of use" he glarred at James.

"Ok ill take Steve with me" James leaned Steve against him as they hobbled out of the room and down to the silver metal door.

Debbie headed through the test chambers marked room with the other scientist, James pressed a button and the door opened revealing a giant room filled with test tubes and various other equipment ranging from computers to cooling systems. James layed Steve against the wall near the door "Watch our rear!" he walked over to the end of the room were a main computer was he could see bloody hand prints on it. The test tubes were in the centre of the room there were around twelve of them some of them were smashed open with water leaking out and some were still intact but cloudy so no one could see in clearly. Steve noticed something twitch inside one of the canisters near James he gasped but suddenly something came over him he felt a sharp pain run through his chest he froze and felt his chest grow bigger and expand. James logged into the computer "This is it what ive been looking for!" he smiled and typed in data entrys and date information about test subjects, he began to download all this information to disk as he checked around to see Steve on the floor moving in pain as his face and body began to change. He cocked his gun and walked over to Steve "Steve look at me can you see me?" Steve began to growl.

"Yeees...but its " James fired three shots into Steves head killing him as he lay motionless he then walked back to the computer.

He noticed the download of files had completed as he took the disk out and typed in 'Virus tubes' a list came up describing the X virus and were he could get a sample. He looked to his right and noticed a glass window with rubber gloves and inside the window test tubes filled with a black liquid he smiled.

Meanwhile Larson was in his study room hidden in the labs as he began to pack and place carefully his virus samples into a case the door behind him smashed open he turned to see five soldiers standing guns aimed at him "We will be taking the virus Larson, now hand it over!" Larson stumbled back and grapsed his case holding it close to his chest.

"No its mine do you now how hard I worked for this"

"Dr we wont ask again" the soldier walked forward infront of his men.

Larson thought to himself as he held a viral sample in his hand "I wonder what would happen on direct injection of the virus?"

"He isnt going to hand it over open fire!" the soldiers fired knocking Larson down against his bed as they grabbed the briefcase from him.

"This is Bravo team we have the virus heading to evac over" the soldiers placed his radio into his pocket as they ran out with the briefcase.

Larson lay in a pool of his own bloody gurgling at the mouth "My precious work they wont take it so easy" in his hand he had injected the virus before they had shot him as his body began to mutate his eyes turning red as he screamed in pain.

The soldiers turned and looked down the corridor "What the fuck was that sir?"

"I dont know but keep moving god damnit!" the men ran and made it to the main mess hall were James had been earlier the now headed through the cargo bay doors and down a ramp. The men were position in the cargo bay with the bay doors open and there evac chopper decending as they waited. Suddenly from behind two of the men the wall smashed crushing them and a great beast with clothing still on it was standing roaring at the men. The beats was a mutated Larson it stood 14 feet tall with three arms one growing from its kneck and its other two were giant in size one had a spike at the end and the other seemed to resemble a human hand but bigger. Its legs were much bigger but similar to humans as his pants were ripping through them, his eyes were big and round much bigger than a human eye and its mouth was long side ways with many small razorsharp teeth among them. The creature hadnt fully developed for Larson had injected too much too quickly and didnt give the body more time to develop. The men opened fire as it ripped through them killing them all and jumping into the chopper causing it to crash into the cargo bay in a hugh explosion vibrating the base. The mutated Larson burst out of the burning rubble more disformed than ever it had mutated again with tentacles growing out of its left hand which were purple it walked toward the briefcase full of the virus samples in it and still alive just barley was the commanding officer with his mask ripped off. He had blonde hair and blue eyes his shoulder had been damaged and he was coughing up blood as he looked to the beast towering over him "You want your precious virus you son of a bitch!" the beast smirked and its new tentacle ripped through the mans mouth into his body as it flung him around the room until he was dead it then released its tentacle and smashed the briefcase open eating all the viral samples inside. As it left the creature began to grow and mutate beyond belief, it now headed up and out of the complex roof and headed outside into the jungle. Inside the cargo bay the commanding officer began to twitch and move his chest ripped open and a small purple tentacle grew out of it as he stood up with red eyes his body began to mutate as he changed into a smaller form of the Larson creature.

Debbie and the other scientist were now in the test chambers they felt a sudden vibration (Helicopter explosion) they ignored it and carried on through the labs until they came to a double door and they peered through it. In the next room Debbie noticed Thomas on an operating table with four men in white uniforms ready to experiment on him the room was like an operating room. There were also the same armed soldiers that attacked them they were standing around as the leader was using his radio to contact Bravo team "Come in Bravo team over?, damn it they aint respoding we better get down to the cargo bay and check out whats happening, hey doc why's it taking so long shouldnt you have extracted a sample from him by now" the leader placed his radio away.

"Just a moment remember your boss wont be so happy if we return with no samples now wont he, we could take the body back to HQ but it would be too risky he could mutate at any moment. This subject though is remarkable he has lasted this long and we need to get a sample of his tissue for further analysis" suddenly Debbie fell into the room by mistake the the soldiers laughed holding there guns at both Debbie and the other scientist.

"Drop it!" they both dropped there weapons "Good, walk over there you two can watch" the men in white suits began to prepare there equipment and ready there cutting tools when a crash was heard and the room shuddered with the lights going out.

"What the fuck, flash lights quickly!" two of the soldiers turned on there flashlights to see a shadow crawl across the wall at quick speed.

The men jumped back in alarm and began to fire in shock more than anything suddenly the lights came back on as they could see blood against the walls they looked in horror to see that there minds had played tricks on them and they had shot two of the men in white uniforms "You idiots!" the commanding officer slapped both around the head as they could see another man in white being pulled up into the air shaft above screaming and they could hear crunching from his body. The men looked up and the man was dragged into the shaft they could hear screams then slowly blood began to drip down onto them from the shaft.

"Oh fuck ok everyone out of the room we are leaving!" the commanding officer urged the two other of his men out of the door as two of the men in white suits followed "You two can be there bait" with that he sealed the door locking both of them inside the room with Thomas strapped on the table "Doc did you get the sample you needed?"

"Yes just barley we got enough" the doc carried a tube filled with the contaminated blood from Thomas.

Debbie tryed opening the door but it was no use she could see the men walking through the chamber but to her surprise something could be seen above the men crawling along the ceiling there were a number of them they were the mutated versions of Bravo team and each of them had tentacles flowing about them, one of the them had one from his chest which was almost in reach of the rear soldier who was walking slowly looking about the room. The tentacle touched the soldier on the back and he spun about to see nothing as he turned back around the creature was infront of his tilting its head left and right looking at its prey. The man jumped back in shock but felt something slimey hit his kneck he turned and saw another mutated bravo team member and he recognised this one "Johnson is that you?" the mutated team member had half its uniform on and its body was ripped in parts with blood spilling out it had tentacles coming out of its back and arms it also had razor sharp teeth but it resembled a human for now. The creature didnt reply but sunk its teeth into his head as he screamed, he jumped back knocking the creature away the rest of his team had passed onto the next room "Come on you son of a bitch" the creature jumped to the ceiling with tremendous speed as the man fired at it. The other creature rapped its tentacle about the soldiers kneck and pulled him toward its stomach which opened up into a sort of mouth as the man screamed in horror. The rest of the men heard this and ran into the room as they could see three mutated bravo team members eating away at the soldier his body twitching as they ate him. Three more jumpd behind the men cutting them off from escape "My god there Bravo team, jesus" the leading officer fired at the mutations killing one as the rest jumped off the walls and began to attack the men who formed a circle one of the mutations grabbed one of the docs and pulled him up into the shafts above as he screamed. The two soldiers were back to back with the other doc in the middle shaking as they fired at the tentacles trying to grab them for the creatures wouldnt attack not yet. Debbie could see all this from the window "Quickly untie him we havent much time" both of them untied Thomas as he slumped to the ground and opened his eyes.

"Were in the hell am I?" he smiled and saw Debbie he held his shoulder tight it was mutating and turned green he hadnt much time.

"We have to find James and an antidote, but first a way out of this room" suddenly the doors opened and voice could be heard on the comms "There ya go meet me in the mess hall" it was James. They walked into the room were there was silence they creeped through and couldnt see any monsters as they creeped through they could see the commanding officer holding his stomach he looked up at them "Please..he.lp" Debbie glarred at him.

"Not today pal" she walked on holding Thomas with the help of the scientist the soldier yelled abuse.

"There coming!" suddenly they turned and could see the beasts feasting on the soldier as he screamed.

"Great you got no guns" Thomas rolled his eyes "Ok guys think we better leave, now!" they ran with Thomas hobbling and made it to the corridor were they could see the metal doors open at the end.

"Wonder if James has left yet?" Debbie looked at the metal door worried for James.

Few moments earlier

James packed the test tubes into a small silver case marked 'Bio-Hazardous Material' he picked the case up and noticed a small door to his left he twitched his eye and walked over to it. Inside was a small secruity room were he could see Debbie on the monitor labbeled test room he quickly placed the case down on the nearby desk and spoke soflty and calmly into the microphone as he pressed a secruity release switch which was yellow "There ya go meet me in the mess hall" he picked up the case and walked out of the room were he could see that all of the test tubes had smashed open either he was deaf or he couldnt hear the smash through the thick door in the other room. He quickly walked to the exit when suddenly a creature with tubes running through it breathing heavy blocked his way he panicked and walked the other way were another blocked his way "Shit" he thought to himself. The creatures were in early stages of development but had awoken at the wrong time they were green with scales but hard to make out for they were covered in test tubes which kept them growing. Suddenly the nearest one to James broke out into a roar its face began to develop to the new air it was breathing and its mouth changed James found this remarkable that they were adapting he quickly drew his pistol and shot the creature between the eyes and it dropped to the floor, as it lay in its own blood it looked like an unborn animal which it was an unborn subject. The other creature roared also as James shot that several times killing it also he knelt down beside the one by the door as it looked up at him angrilly it then spat a light blue liquid onto James' trousers "Oh thanks a lot" he smirked and walked out of the door leaving it open as he left. As he walked down the corridor he found a door which red above it 'Data records' he found himself becoming curious so entered the room.

Debbie walked to the open door and saw two dead creatures laying in a pool of blue blood on the floor as she gasped she then saw that the data room door was half open so they entered. James turned and saw them enter the room filled with a single master computer he aimed his gun at them thinking they were creatures he then sighed and smiled to them "Look at this machine it has everything recorded even the failed experiments you should see this" he was amazed by this and never payed no heed to the others.

"James those are sensitive materials come on we better get going" Debbie stood next to him holding his hand and it felt cold.

James paused "No! You go on ahead I need a bit more time with these its facinating dont you see what amazing research they were doing here?" he became crazed almost as bad as Larson was.

Debbie stepped back and looked at James' eyes which were fixed and his pupils grew as he looked through the files on the computer screen "Fine we can see your busy" she walked to the door and looked at her once beloved boyfriend "If you decide to change your mind we'll be waiting at the exit.

"James come on what are you thinking!" Thomas grew angry as he hobbled over to James leaving the other scientist with Debbie.

"Thomas dont you see they were onto something here these creatures wiped out an entire elite force group and wiped out this entire complex what an army and what a price can you imagine the sort of money developers would give for this type of information!" Thomas grew worried this wasnt the James he new.

"My god man whats got into you"

"Into me im just seeing sense Thomas you still dont get it do you" he laughed "You see right here in this case I have my future I have stolen the virus samples which I intend to sell to my new employer also these data files will be a bonus I was sent here to get any data I could not to shut this company down but to rob it. Why do you think I let loose some of the creations?" Thomas gasped

"You what!"

James stood up smiling "Yes I released a few of these beasts to see how they perform in battle and I can tell you they surpassed even my empolyers ecpectations dont you see they are remarkable. But I didnt expect them to get this out of hand as in the whole complex being wiped out over a few days, Marquez is just a cover employer my real boss is someone high up who are rivals to this organization soon they will have there data and samples and I will be a rich man" Thomas quickly went to punch James who drew his gun to Thomas' head "Oh come on cousin dont be that stupid, move over there" he pointed the gun walking Thomas out of the room to join Debbie and the scientist "You see Thomas theres more to me than meets the eye it was all a set up" he then shot the scientist between the eyes, Debbie screamed and looked at the man who lay in his own blood motionless and in peace "Debbie, sweatheart listen come with me imagine the life we could have with all this money" he smiled.

"Your nothing more than a petty thief James and murderer its blood money imagine what would happen if those viral samples got out into the open" she began to cry as Thomas felt her sorrow James looked angry.

"So be it I didnt want it to come to this Deb I loved you"

"Yeah well so did I..once" she looked him in the eye as tears ran down her face.

James never said nothing but he was angry and upset, suddenly a thud was heard and behind them came crashing down the Larson mutation it was even bigger. The rubble knocked James down and crushed him Thomas fell back catching Debbie as they headed down the corridor she looked back and could see James' arms holding the case and she sighed "I cant leave him like this" she ran back but the monster crashed down infront of James blocking him off.

"Hes gone let it go come on!" Thomas grabbed her

Debbie stood there motionless not afraid of the monster she wanted her James back but Thomas shoved her over his shoulder as they entered the mess hall area.

"Put me down Thomas I need to go back!" Thomas placed her down and sighed.

"My god James why did you do it damn you" he shed a tear for his beloved cousin had stabbed him in the back all for greed.

Debbie stood standing looking at the door which led back into the deeper labs she still loved James deep down but wasnt coming back he was gone crushed in the depths of the complex. Thomas stood beside and new her pain for he had seen them happy, once "Come Deb we gotta get off this island I have two men waiting at the exit" suddenly the mutated Larson crashed through the wall raoring at Thomas and Deb who stood then fled down the corridor and out into the courtyard with the beast persuing them.

As they ran out of the courtyard and onto the dirt track they could see Bobby and Charlie running down the road to there position "Sir there you are we decided to come down and help you" Charlie stood looking at Debbie wondering who she was when out of the gate came crashing the terrible mutation which was Larson it stopped looking at its new prey "What the fuck is that!" Charlie opened fire as did Bobby "Sir go we'll cover your escape" with that Bobby layed on the ground firing his m60 as Charlie covered from a tree as they managed to slow the beast down. Thomas and Debbie made it to the radar were they waited for the others as they looked back they could see that they were still firing moving slowly back. The creature roared and its tentacle rapped about Bobbys leg as he screamed, there were little pricks along the tentacle which inserted into Bobbys leg turning it purple as the tentacle was released he gasped and could move his leg "Bobby come on!" Charlie was ahead now looking back to Bobby who was on the floor holding his leg in pain he quickly ran toward him but Larson came crashing infront of him and swung its smaller arm knocking Charlie back across the path hitting a tree and falling into a slump. Thomas ran down the hill to Charlie and could see Bobby mutating he was shaking turning purple as his eyes fixed on Thomas and he roared stagering to his feet.

"Shit to the dock quickly!" Thomas held Charie as they ran to the dock were they opened the door and entered to see Marquez's boat docked but no one seemed to be aboard.

Debbie jumped on and saw Marquez dead with a gun shot to the head and the other man had been shot several times in the stomach he was dead "Ah!" she gasped and stood back "Tom there dead!"

"What are ya talkin about" he looked and could see them both dead his face turned pale "Dammit" suddenly a thump hit Thomas on the head as James staggered out of the shadow holding his bloody shoulder Charlie was unconcious and slumped to the ground as did Thomas.

"Hello babe" James looked across at Debbie with his face cut and his hair flopped across his face his body seemed warn out.

"How did you escape so quickly" she walked off the boat toward him.

"You worked here longer than me you figure it out I escaped via the cargo bay doors they were smashed open, as for me surviving lets say I was lucky" he wasnt pleased as he held his silver case still firmly gripped he walked over to Debbie and touched her arm as he circled her she shuddered thinking that he wanted to kill her "Why are you shaking cant your boyfriend touch you? Anyway my dear last call are you coming or staying on this hell?" he looked at her as she glanced up at him.

"Yes im coming James I love you always have done" she jumped at James to kiss him but his faced changed he became worried.

"Why the sudden change how do I know your not going to throttle me in my sleep" he became paranoid and jumped on the boat.

"Please James I realise now" James grabbed her and tugged her on the boat he then looked at Thomas and Charlie who were struggling to there feet.

"Cheerio fellas have a lovely stay" he smiled and waved as the boat backed out of the cave.

"Get on the boat you idiot I cant leave im infected!" Thomas glanced at Charlie and pointed to the corner were a small speed boat was placed.

"Sir I cant leave you" he sighed.

"You must your the only survivor of my team you must get James get back the viral samples make sure they are destroyed now go!" with that he pushed Charlie.

Charlie walked over to the boat and got in it slowly ruddering off out of the cave following James' boat, suddenly behind Thomas the door crashed open and a dozen men in white bio-hazard suits grabbed him injecting him in the arm as armed personal carried Thomas into a truck as they drove up the hill to the radar station were a chopper was landed with many soldiers and a man in a black suit stood "Hmm hes infected he will be a good test subject in our facility in the city hurry and put him in freezing till we get to the research facility in New York" with that they all boarded the chopper as it flew away very silently.

Next morning Chile

James and Debbie were in the hotel laying in bed as James sat up he held his head and looked back at Debbie lying in peace she then opened her eyes "Why did you change your mind Deb it seems odd" he glanced at her.

She rubbed her eyes and stretched "Because I love you James I would follow you to any end I was just shocked that you shot my collegue he was harmless" she sighed.

"I suppose but its in the past now im meeting the dealers today who want to buy the stuff off me I want you to stay here its dangerous dealing with these people" with that said he got dressed with his spare clothes and walked out of the hotel.

He stood outside the hotel in Chile and walked down toward the main town were he noticed that the BTWD building was closed off with various people entering in buisness suits. James headed to a small bar were he entered and headed to the bar, the bar was empty "Bottle of beer please seniour" he looked about and could see a car pull up outside it was a black jeep were two men in suits got out and entered the bar.

"Ah Mr King if you would be so kind as to come with us" the man was bald and had an ear piece in.

"Cancel that beer" he followed the men into the jeep were a man with blonde hair and glasses on sat in black suit looking firmly at James as the jeep drove off.

"So you have the samples and data?" the man was German.

"Yes everything is here in this case my friend, now money?" he looked about the jeep and could see they were driving down a small hill to an old boat house on a deserted beach.

"You will see your money shortly please take a walk with me" the man smiled as they left the jeep and walked down the beach "We know what happened at the facility it must have been hard for you to aquire these samples yes?" James nodded but looked worried for men began to follow them and they were armed.

"Hey pal I dont want to talk I just want my money, ok?"

"Yes mr King you will get your money once you give us the case" James gave the case to the man who opened it and smiled "Very good, very good indeed" he then nodded to the men who surrounded James "Ah yes your payment, death mr King" he laughed as he walked away.

"You bastard!" James tryed to run past the men but they punched him into the ground as they beat him to a pulp and left him to die on the beach, James struggled to look he crawled to there feet as they laughed they walked away but one stayed who drew a gun out as James looked up at him with blood gurgling from his mouth his eye was cut so was his nose he was helpless as the man shot him and all went blank for James he got what was coming to him.

Debbie sat in the hotel as a letter came under the door it was signed Kerchner it read

'Miss Lawlor we are sorry to inform you that your boyfriend a Mr James King has departed we had no choice but to terminate him he new too much about the samples as do you my dear but I hope you will not be as stupid as your late boyfriend was please take this money as a token of our appreciation.'

She cryed but grew angry as she flipped the card over it had a picutre of New York on the back were a man in white science coat is stood infront of a building marked BTWD Incorporated.


End file.
